


Lost in the Shadow

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: Shadowhunters AUFrom their original circle of six, Minseok, Jongdae and Yixing are the only active hunters left.Can the three alone end the Demon war once and for all? Or will they all be lost in the shadows?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to offer definitions of the demons you will see throughout the chapters. They have been grouped based on domains and powers. If anyone is interested, here's a link to some research: https://livescifi.tv/2018/07/types-of-demons/#gs.6hby9w
> 
> Empyreal- fire demon with glowing embers and skin the consistency of burned charcoal. Smells of ash and soot. Can release heat and flame.
> 
> Aerial- winged creatures, difficult to capture. Can manipulate the wind to aid them.
> 
> Subterranean- Confined in the pits of hell, never coming to the surface.
> 
> Lucifugous- classic demon features including bright red skin and forked tongues. Sensitive to light, only appearing at night.
> 
> Aqueous- able to manipulate any water source, including that in the makeup of living beings. 
> 
> Terrene- Rock-like creature, able to manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state.
> 
> Almost all have characteristics similar to EXO’s MAMA powers. I thought it fitting to use these descriptions and to utilize our boys accordingly.

Searing pain radiated up Minseok’s torso, he fell, dizziness blooming as his head collided with the pavement. A scythe-wielding Lucifugous demon managed to catch him along his right side. If he looked down, Minseok was sure he’d see his ribs peeking through the gash. He tried to drag himself away, attempting to shield himself under an abandoned shell of a car. The creature advanced on him, blood dripping from the deadly weapon. Minseok’s last thought as the thing raised the scythe again was of his bond mates. Jongdae and Yixing were somewhere out there, fighting for their lives as well. 

It stood over him with a twisted grimace, its forked tongue peeking between its lips as it spoke. “One downsssss. Five moresssss to go.”

This was it. Minseok was going to die without telling either of them how he feels. He raised his arm, not that it would help, and waited for the blow to come.

“Good luck with that. We don’t die so easily,” Jongdae laughed, spearing the demon through its chest with a flash of electricity, watching it disintegrate. “And you. You’re a dumbass.”

“Thanks,” Minseok said, wincing as Dae pulled him to his feet. “Dumbass?”

“Uh-huh.” Jongdae laughed again.

“A little too close there, Min,” Yixing whispered, tugging him against his chest, and ran his glowing hand over Minseok’s ribs. “That should stop most of the bleeding. Try not to rip it open before I can properly treat you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Minseok said and rolled his eyes, feeling like he caused more issues than either of his bonded partners needed.

“Total dumbass.” Yixing smiled, clapping Jongdae on the shoulder. “Shall we?”

“Yup,” Minseok said, not bothering to acknowledge the insult, then surveyed the scene in front of them. He paused, taking out another monster. “There’s too many. And where the hell is Baek?”

“I got Yeol,” Yixing said, pointing to a large group of demons going in for the kill. “Oh, shit!’

A blast of heat hit them before Yixing had moved an inch. Chanyeol took out eight with one burst. The earth shook, and cracking sounds rumbled as the pavement ripped open next to them. Kyungsoo, it seemed, was holding his own. 

Chanyeol was surrounded by an even bigger group, this time they were Empyreals. They had figured him out and rendered his power useless. A cloud of purple magic sent monsters in every direction. Yixing smiled and took off with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. At the same time, Minseok and Jongdae circled, destroying demon after demon while they still searched for Baekhyun. 

They found him, pinned to the ground under the biggest beast Minseok had ever seen. Another burst of heat almost knocked him off his feet, followed by blinding light. He could see the others running, but they’d never make it. Minseok had to move and fast.

The world around them shimmered as Baekhyun tried to force himself to project a vision in the beast’s head. It failed, warping everything. Baek was in trouble. Disoriented, Minseok rushed forward, just in time to see the beast’s claws pierce Baekhyun’s chest with a blood-curdling scream.

“No!” Jongdae shouted, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol, who started to implode with grief. Jongdae whimpered, feeling the intense heat radiating off of his friend.

“Minseok, freeze them!” Yixing yelled, pinning a vibrating Kyungsoo to his chest.

Minseok unleashed his power coating everything, living or not, considering the demons, in ice. Their enemies started disappearing one by one as they melted themselves free or succumbed to the ice. The beast, however, was unfazed. It stared Minseok down, a challenge explicit in his haunting yellow eyes. It, too, disappeared when Minseok made no move to attack. 

“Min, please?” Yixing called, pain clear in his voice. 

“Fuck, that hurts.” Jongdae groaned, shaking out his limbs when the ice released him.

“Are they okay?” Minseok struggled to keep Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo frozen.

“I, Min, I don’t know,” Yixing whispered. “Dae, you’re blistering.”

“I don’t give a fuck about me.” Jongdae stared at their brothers. “Minseok kept Yeol from completely burning up. He’s hurt, though. What about Soo?”

“Same, he was about to blow apart,” Yixing mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “What the hell happened? I couldn’t see anything.”

“That thing, it, it,” Minseok couldn’t get the words out.

“Fuck! This is not good.” Jongdae stepped towards Baekhyun and slumped to the ground. “Oh, God!”

“We have to get them back,” Yixing said, pulling his phone. “Myeon, we need help. Send transport.— Bad.— No, Myeon. Baek’s dead.— Status on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo is unknown.— Frozen.— Yes, Minseok sealed them in ice.— Good, can he transport all of us?— Okay, thanks.”

“Yixing,” Minseok whispered from his spot on the ground, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, “is Baek really dead?”

“If Yeol and Soo reacted that way, their bond broke.” Jongdae huddled closer. “I felt it when you were injured, just like you feel the burns. Only, they’re bonded by hearts and souls. I imagine that’s ten times worse.”

“Yeah.” Minseok shuddered, taking Jongdae’s hand, examining the burns. His head and side throbbed, yet his only concern was for his team. “Xing, can you do anything with this?” 

  
  


Blinking awake, Minseok squinted at the lights reflecting off bright white walls. Something was beeping somewhere, an annoying ping at even intervals. His head pounded with it. He looked down to find Yixing leaning over him, hands glowing purple. Ah, the hospital wing. They made it back to the center.

“Glad to see you up. You were dreaming, the heart monitor was going crazy.”

“Yixing? Please, tell me it was all a nightmare? Tell me Baekhyun will walk through that door.”

“I’m sorry, love. I wish I could,” Yixing whispered, eyes flicking over to whatever was next to him. 

Minseok searched inside himself, feeling for his other bond mate. Pain prickled at his arms and chest. The aching discomfort meant one thing, he was alive. Injured but alive. “Jongdae? How bad?” 

“Dae’s been in and out for the last thirty-six hours. Second-degree burns and frostbite make for a fantastic combination.”

“I made it worse,” Minseok whined. “I always make it worse.”

“No, love. No.” Yixing squeezed his hand.

Looking away, Minseok tried to hide his guilt. His voice cracked as he asked about the rest of the team. “Chanyeol, Kyung— Kyungsoo?” 

A simple shake of the head was all the answer he got. Minseok felt like a truck had parked on his chest, crushing him from the inside out. Three of his closest friends were dead. He turned as best he could to get a look at Jongdae. He was covered in an ointment, his skin pink and oozing in spots. God, he seemed so small in that bed.

“Breathe, Min. He’s alright. I’ve been treating him behind the council’s back. Both of you.”

“What does that mean, behind the council’s back?”

“They don’t trust a warlock.” Yixing sighed, sitting back in the chair.

“How is that any different from the norm?”

“I suppose it’s not,” Yixing said with a wry twist of his lips.

“Xing, are they kicking you out?” Minseok asked.

“Can’t,” Jongdae rasped from his bed. “Bonded. They, him. Lose us too.”

“Dae, shh. You need to rest,” Yixing said, rushing to his side, the purple glow returning.

“So do you,” Minseok snapped. “You’re exhausted. All these healings are draining you.”

“Minseok, I have a limited amount of time.” Yixing cleared his throat and redoubled his efforts on Jongdae. The blisters vanishing before their eyes.

“You should still rest,” Jongdae mumbled.

“Sorry to interrupt when I strongly agree with the lecture going on right now,” Junmyeon poked his head in. “The council wants to question Yixing after Excellency checks in on you two. Xing, you gotta go.”

“Why,” Jongdae asked, struggling to focus on one person.

“I shouldn’t be here when he comes in,” Yixing said, doing one last treatment to Minseok’s side.

“Not what I meant.” Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Council?”

“I— They— Excellency has called for a vote, uh, I mean a trial,” Junmyeon stuttered, eyes locked on Yixing. “We’re lucky he’s even giving him the chance to testify.”

“Myeon!” Yixing hissed.

“You think his Supreme Excellency isn’t going to mention it. They have a right to know.” Junmyeon argued then turned to leave.

“I’m not saying that.” Yixing caught Junmyeon’s arm and shook his head, “It’s too soon. He can’t do anything until they’re strong enough to take it. Let them heal more before you stress them out.”

“You mean like you’re stressed out?” Jongdae arched a brow, annoyed that Yixing was not only keeping them in the dark but wearing himself out at the same time. 

“Dae, I was barely injured, bruises mostly. You two,” he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, “I want you to get better.”

“Uh-huh,” Minseok muttered. Sure, Yixing had some rapid healing bullshit. Even so, it would take a couple days for him to recover from what they’ve been through. 

“You want to tell us what’s actually going on here?” Jongdae asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“If I could pull the same faces they are, you’d see it here.” Junmyeon grinned at their glaring. 

“Don’t encourage them,” Yixing said with a tiny fond smile playing at his lips.

“Come on, I’ll walk with you.” Junmyeon threw an arm around him.

“Thanks. Give me a second?”

“Sure thing.”

“Junmyeon,” Minseok called out before the door closed.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you. For telling us. And getting us home.” 

“Always.” He nodded. “I’ll come to see you after.”

“I’ll be back. Promise me,” Yixing looked back and forth between them, “don’t believe what he says. I’ll explain later.”

“What is he going to say, Yixing?” Minseok demanded. “What need is there for a trial?”

“Minnie—”

“Xing, now,” Junmyeon hissed through the cracked door.

Bouncing from foot to foot, Yixing gave them both a tight-lipped grin that looked more like a grimace and fled the room. Minseok peeked at Jongdae, who looked just as mystified. Jongdae shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position, which proved impossible since his entire body was burned. Freezing him only added issues no matter what anyone says. Minseok should have been more careful. He lost control.

“Stop beating yourself up,” Jongdae whispered. “If you didn’t do it, I’d be dead too.”

“Dae,” Minseok breathed out.

“I can feel your guilt. You saved me, Minseok. I’d have burned up with Chanyeol. I’m alive because of you.”

Wasn’t that a hell of a thing to hear. Emotions bubbled in Minseok’s chest, and he almost blabbed everything. 

Thankfully, Excellency entered before he could open his mouth. That man made the hair on his neck stand up. He’d been the leader for as long as Minseok could remember, yet no current hunters knew his actual name. All they knew was that he, like all hunters, was a descendant of one of the Archangels, sent to fight against Lucifer’s minions. Then he was chosen to lead the hunters when he could no longer be in the field. Minseok himself is a relative of the warrior Archangel.

Excellency loomed over them, chest puffed out, asserting his dominance. Minseok held eye contact, refusing to back down. Beside him, Jongdae let out a whimper, the tension getting to him. Minseok deflated, and Excellency took the chair Yixing left between the beds.

“You’ll only get this warning once, Kim Minseok. I will not tolerate your defiance. Your parents entrusted you to me, and you will show me the respect that I’m warranted as both your father and your leader.”

“You aren’t my father,” Minseok snapped.

“Since you’re injured,” He sighed, “I won’t have you punished. Do not take my leniency lightly.”

“Of course not, Excellency,” Jongdae said, shaking his head. “You’ll have to excuse us both. The grief of losing half of our team is too much.”

“Hence, my forbearance of such insubordination.” He held his hand up when Minseok started to mumble apologies. “I’m much more concerned with what you discovered. Have you any clue of the demon lair’s location?” 

“No, Sir. We had a strong indicator on the tracker but were attacked in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse before we got any closer to the signal,” Jongdae answered. 

“I presume with the casualties they suffered, it would be moved anyway. It’s a shame they regenerate faster than hunters. Is there anything else I need to know?” 

“They have some new tricks. The thing that killed Baek,” Minseok’s lower lip wobbled as the scene replayed in his head, “It was huge. The biggest Lucifugous we’ve ever encountered. I’ve never seen anything like it. Easily eight feet tall, with two large horns protruding from the sides of its head, yellow eyes, and skin a brilliant red. The worst was its fangs. If it wanted, it could bite a head clean off. That is if it didn’t tear you apart first with its claws. I don’t think we stood a chance. The light didn’t affect it the same way as others. It disappeared when— when— Baekhyun— Then Chanyeol and Soo.”

“Interesting. I’ve heard legends of such a beast. No one has seen it since your father,” Excellency said. “Was the same beast that stole him from us. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have further interrogations to attend.”

“Excellency, I know you don’t trust him. However, Yixing is nothing but loyal.” Jongdae kept his eyes on his hands as he spoke, knowing he was asking for trouble.

“Loyal? Yixing has been colluding with the demon clan. Why do you think we are always a step behind?”

“You can’t believe that!” Minseok sat up, winced, and laid back down before his sutures popped.

“I can, and I do. I have proof. I’m giving him the chance to explain. What happens from there depends on his answers.”

“Absolutely not. I don’t believe it,” Minseok argued.

“If you break our bonds, you’ll lose your whole team of hunters. I can’t speak for Min, but I will not survive it.” Jongdae held Excellency’s gaze.

“Agreed,” Minseok whispered. 

“I’ll take that into consideration,” he said, though his face made it clear the decision had already been made.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, Yixing and Junmyeon managed to slip into the training room before Excellency saw them. Now they just needed to get down the hall for the trial. Right, trial, that’s laughable. Excellency was about to shatter everything. Death would be better.

“Xing, stop it. I have a plan.”

“No, you will not get involved.” Yixing scowled at him. “Take care of Minseok and Jongdae. That’s all I ask.”

“Well that’s a given, but fuck you if you think—”

“Junmyeon, please,” Yixing interrupted. “I know Excellency must have something if he’s called the trial, but I’ll prove my innocence.”

“What?” Junmyeon asked, steps faltering as he turned to face him. His features hardened as he spat, “Yeah, you do that. You put us all in danger! How could you?”

Yixing’s brows rose. What the hell was Myeon talking about?

“Now, now. Junmyeon, I know it’s highly upsetting. However, the warlock is entitled to a fair trial.” One of Excellency’s minions sneered.. “I’ll take him from here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Junmyeon bowed, sending one last glower at Yixing and marched down the hall.

“Seems you’ve managed to anger the most mild-mannered hunter here. Impressive.”

“Please, can we get this over with?” Yixing mumbled.

“Very well. This way.”

Following the council member, Yixing did his best to keep his mind guarded. He knew some of them had the gift of reading minds. If they had any inkling— He cut the thought off by running through the ingredient list and directions for Julia Child’s beef bourguignon. It took up three pages of the cookbook his mother bought when she wanted to try recipes from around the world. And was tedious enough to keep him shielded for the entire walk.

They wound their way through the long corridors to the opposite side of the house. Odd. Seemed Excellency didn’t want anyone sabotaging anything. Minseok and Jongdae would never make it this far. Sure, they’d been treated, but the magic was delayed. Yixing’s goal was to keep them bedbound. The real healing would occur overnight. 

The trial ended up in a converted sitting room. Yixing had never seen it before. Then again, they weren’t allowed to explore the whole building, least of all a warlock. 

“Have a seat, Excellency will be arriving momentarily.” 

“Thank you, Excellency,” Yixing said and took the chair he was offered. 

Why they all went by Excellency, Yixing had no idea. It was ridiculous, five old dudes all going by the same appellation. Sure, they’re former hunters themselves, but does that warrant a need for such anonymity. Even Minseok, who had been living in the mansion since he was six, had no clue.

Minseok.

The name alone weighed him down. Jesus! They’d almost lost him. God, Yixing knew what Chanyeol and Kyungsoo felt. His whole chest tightened, stealing his breath, when that son of a bitch cut Minseok. And again, when Jongdae got caught up in Chanyeol’s grief. It was exhausting, keeping his feelings hidden. It tied him up in knots. 

No! He couldn’t go there right now. If Excellency knew—

“If I knew what? I didn’t expect your confession so easily.”

“I was simply hoping you wouldn’t have noticed that I broke your favorite mug,” Yixing lied, it wouldn’t be believed. Still, he’d conjured the appropriate mental images anyway.

“Fabrications won’t help you here.”

“Suit yourself.” Yixing grinned.

“You won’t be smiling in a few minutes,” Excellency muttered, eyes lighting up as he continued, “Now, let’s get to business, shall we?”

“Please.”

Yixing sat in that horrid chair for so long his ass went numb. The council talked in circles, asking the same questions over and over. Different variations of:

_ Who placed a tracker on a demon? Yixing.  _

_ Which of them monitored it? They took turns.  _

_ Who was watching when they found the supposed lair? Baekhyun.  _

_ How was the plan formulated? Together as a team.  _

_ Baekhyun discovered the lair? Yes, via the tracking device. _

_ A device placed by Zhang Yixing? Correct. _

Excellency was trying to pin the whole thing on him, claiming Yixing was a traitor and feeding information to the demons. That he had tipped the clan off, and got his team killed. He barely allowed Yixing the opportunity to respond to the accusations before he twisted words. 

In the end, they gave a vote on a Soul-Shear, the excruciating rights of breaking his vow to the council and his bonded hunters. The final count was four to one. It passed. They would be setting a time for as soon as Jongdae and Minseok were stable enough. Time was short.

Excellency had ordered someone to come escort Yixing to a cell. It was virtually a converted bedroom that had reinforced windows and doors that only opened from the control room on that wing of the mansion. Once locked in, Yixing couldn’t escape. The wall-to-wall steel rendered his magic obsolete.

“Ah, Junmyeon. You took longer than I expected.” 

“Forgive me, Excellency. This isn’t the usual trial chambers, and I had the misfortune of stepping on a piece of glass in the kitchen. It seems that a few mugs fell from the cabinets, and the culprit missed a piece.” Junmyeon bowed, effectively hiding the tiny smile that threatened to spread.

“I see,” Excellency said, sharp gaze flicking to Yixing.

“It appears he was telling the truth,” Excellency #5 said from the last chair on the right, the one who voted against the Soul-Shear.

“That’s easily manipulated,” Excellency #2 said, which was expected from Excellency’s right-hand man.

“He can use magic,” Excellency #3 added.

“How could I use magic? This room blocks it.” Yixing gestured to the steel walls.

“See,” #5 said, “I reiterate my prior statement that it’s too soon to pass judgment. I move to vote again in the morning.”

“I second the motion,” #4 said.

“Motion denied,” Excellency slammed his fist on the table in front of him, “The rite will take place at first light tomorrow, followed by Zhang Yixing’s execution. No further protests will be entertained.”

“Yes, Excellency.” All the other council members agreed.

“This concludes our session,” he dismissed them and turned back to Junmyeon, “Take him to a cell in the prison wing.”

“Yes, Excellency.” 

“And do not visit either of the recovering hunters. You’re to keep an eye on the prisoner for the night.” He jabbed a finger at them.

“Understood, Excellency.” Junmyeon bowed again as the council left.

Steel bindings were latched to Yixing’s wrists, detaining him physically and magically. He jiggled his wrists, the cuffs were lighter than he expected. These weren’t steel. What was Myeon up to? Yixing kept his thoughts guarded, walking a step in front of Junmyeon silently. Or so it would appear to anyone looking at them. Junmyeon had been training to converse mentally for years, with Yixing as his tutor.

_ “Junmyeon, you risk your life.” _

_ “Your point?”  _

_ “They’ll lock you away.” _

_ “And?” _

_ “If they decide to execute you alongside me?” Yixing chanced a peek at him. _

_ “I die with a friend. I will not just stand by. I know you didn’t do this.”  _

_ “That doesn’t mean you put your life on the line!” _

_ “I have a plan, my naive friend.” Junmyeon stopped in front of a bedroom. _

“Myeon?” Yixing whispered, unable to stop himself.

Unlocking the door, he gave a minuscule shake of his head. He waited until they were inside to answer. “This will allow me to safely stay with you as per instruction.”

The room had two twin beds shoved against either wall with clear plexiglass surrounding one. It wasn’t the cell Excellency had in mind when he ordered Xing locked up. He definitely meant to have him trapped by more steel.

By rights, Myeon could play dumb because he was told to stay with him, but Yixing still had concerns. 

Junmyeon opened the cell door, letting Yixing sit on the edge of the bed. “Under the mattress are standard cuffs. Give me them. I’ll put them on the table outside the cell. Mind getting rid of those for me?”

“What are these anyway,” Yixing asked as the cuffs on his wrists withered into dust. “They looked pretty damn real.”

“I learn well, and that’s all I’ll say. Now, here’s what we’re going to do.”

Turns out Myeon’s plan might just be crazy enough to work. He already packed a bag with clothes, food, and weapons and stashed it in the car that’s waiting in a secure location. 

To get out of the mansion, Yixing would use one enchantment to make it look like he was asleep in the cell and one on Junmyeon that would knock him out. It would look like he escaped after rendering Junmyeon unconscious. This would protect him from any accountability as Myeon merely made a miscalculation of Xing. 

If all goes well, Yixing should have plenty of time to get a decent head start. 

“You are a genius, my friend.” Yixing shook his head. 

“Again, I learn well. I’ve given Excellency no reason to doubt me. It should be easy to play stupid.”

“You hope. You’re one of the most brilliant people here. It’s why you were pulled from the field to train. I don’t think anyone will believe you’re that dumb.”

“Yes, but the blinded-by-misplaced-trust angle should do nicely.” Junmyeon grinned from ear to ear.

“You scare me,” Yixing said with a laugh. “Thank you.”

“Always. You know to contact me for any reason. It shouldn’t matter how far, right?”

“No, unless we break the connection, distance has no bearing. You can’t let anyone know. Since Minseok’s parents, no one’s used that vow. Oh, God, Junmyeon—”

“I’ll take care of them. I give you my word. My healing skills have gotten better, and they’re already doing well, considering you’ve been overexerting yourself the past two days. I suspect they won’t need much help from me and will be up and about shortly.” Junmyeon pulled Yixing into a brief hug and then looked him square in the eye, “You take care of yourself and get me the damn proof I need to end this.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“You always do, Xing. Just be careful. I don’t care what the council says, we need you.”

“Thanks, Myeon. For all of it.” Yixing hugged him again. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He laughed.

With Junmyeon situated, Yixing made his way out. It nearly killed him not to stop in on Dae and Seok one last time, but it was a risk he couldn’t afford. If Excellency had mentioned for Junmyeon not to visit, it meant they were being watched. A test of sorts. Plus, his bond mates weren’t dumb. They would know something was off. No, Yixing couldn’t chance it, wouldn’t put them in more danger.

The car Junmyeon chose was a nondescript Sonata. Black. Boring. Safe. Yixing would blend in with half the country in this. The key was hidden, a magnetic box stuck in the wheel well. 

Damn. It had a combination box. 

Yixing tried his birthday. Nothing. 

Jongdae’s? No. 

Minseok’s? Nope. 

The date he became a hunter? Negative. 

Could it be? Yixing spun the dial to the date of his bonding ceremony. Bingo!

He refused to consider the implications of what Junmyeon meant with that choice.

Popping the trunk, Yixing found enough supplies to last him a month, cash, and a hotel keycard. Not having his laptop or phone was going to be a bitch, but it was necessary. Anything traceable would be found. The hotel he was headed to was more upscale than he would have chosen or could afford. Thinking about it, Junmyeon was pretty damn smart. Excellency would check the cheap motels. This would provide him with a better chance to stay hidden.

Thankfully, the ride was short. A mere fifteen minutes and Yixing was checked in at the desk. He yawned and dropped the suitcase on the luggage rack. He left the weapons bag locked in the trunk. No need to scare the staff. It was a smaller room, a full-sized bed with a basic kitchenette, and a decent bathroom. 

After hanging his clothes up in the closet, Yixing spread the maps and notebooks across the table. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he called it quits having read the same batch of notes for the fourth time. He redid the enchantments to make all the pages appear blank and slipped into bed.

Tonight, Yixing would get a good night’s sleep. In the morning, the search was on.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Get up! Both of you,” Excellency shouted, hauling a still half-asleep Minseok to his feet.

Sitting up with a wince, Jongdae watched as Minseok was shaken like a ragdoll while Excellency screamed. He was still tender in places but no longer blistered, thanks to their ‘treatments.’ Which also prevented the wound on Minseok’s side from ripping apart from the harsh manipulation.

“If I find out you’re involved! Where is he?”

“Who?” Minseok rasped, fighting to free himself. 

“That damn warlock! Don’t play stupid, boy.” Excellency dropped him to his feet, shook him by the collar once again, and shoved him away. 

“Excellency, we’ve been in this room for the last however many days. I haven’t seen Xing since he left to meet with the council,” Minseok said, hovering in front of Jongdae’s bed and adjusted his pajamas now that he was free. “I assumed he was in lock-up when he didn’t come back last night.”

“What’s going on, Excellency?” Jongdae shifted to peek around Minseok.

“Yixing is gone, cast a replica charm, and knocked Junmyeon out. He has no memory of the past twenty-four hours.”

“How could he have used magic? The cells are steel,” Jongdae whispered under his breath.

“Seems Junmyeon made a miscalculation and put him in the wrong room. Even took the bindings off. I would hate to think he was apart of the escape plan.”

“No, Myeon would never, Excellency.” Minseok shook his head. “He’s the most by the book out of all of us.”

“You had better hope that’s true. It would be a shame to lose our best trainer. For the foreseeable future, you two are quarantined to this room.” Excellency turned and left before either could argue.

Great. Jongdae was already going stir-crazy, looking at the sterile recovery room walls. He didn’t understand how Minseok wasn’t ready to ice the place, considering his claustrophobia. Then again, if the situation were reversed, Jongdae would want to stay with him.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Minseok asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“How fidgety you’re going to be,” the corners of his mouth quirked up even more than usual.

“Shut up,” Minseok whined then turned serious. “You believe this crap? I’m having a hard time with Junmyeon being that stupid. He wouldn’t have taken him to that cell unless there was a reason.”

“I’m thinking you’re right. Jun was insistent on walking Xing to the interrogation. They could have concocted a plan of sorts.”

“The only question is, why weren’t we told?”

“I would think Xingy is trying to protect us by using Jun’s golden boy status and keeping us out of it.” Jongdae mused, finger tracing his chin. “Do we confront him?”

“We’ll never have the chance. I bet he’s forbidden from visiting,” Minseok said.

A moment later, the theory was confirmed when the door opened, and a junior hunter walked in with a tray of food. Oh Sehun. Jongdae wasn’t quite sure of him. He always appeared to be closed off, almost like he was annoyed at the world. Today, however, he greeted them with a grin.

“Morning, Hyungs. Myeonnie— Excuse me, Junmyeon, Hyung asked me to bring your breakfast since he’s caught up at the moment.” Sehun slid the tray onto the table and tucked it under Jongdae’s bed. 

“Thanks. Do you happen to know what’s keeping him?” Minseok asked, playing stupid.

“Hyung, I’m not supposed to stay. I’m expected in the center ASAP,” he cut his eyes to the food and back, twice, “It was a pleasure meeting you. You’re both legends to the trainees here. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Thank you, Sehun. Good luck with your courses,” Jongdae said, already pulling the message from the bottom of the plate.

_ I’ve been banned from seeing either of you. They think I LET Yixing escape. I have NO idea what happened. I thought he was my FRIEND. We were going to bed and BAM! Knocked me out cold, I woke up to Excellency in my face and no Xing. I NEVER expected him to use magic on me. I can only ASSUME he went off on his own. Sehunnie is a good kid. Rest up. We’re in for a RIDE.  _

_ Destroy this, _

_ Myeon _

Jongdae read through it twice. “Does he think this is subtle?” He asked, electricity sizzling at his fingertips. The paper disintegrated into ash.

“For Jun, that is subtle.” Minseok pulled a bowl of rice from the tray, “What’s this?” There was another note tucked into his napkin.

“Let me see,” Jongdae grabbed it before Minseok had even read it. “It’s an incantation.”

_ These words I hear, _

_ Crystal clear. _

_ These words I say, _

_ Bright as day. _

“Stop,” Minseok hissed, tucking the paper in his sleeve, placing his ear against the door. “Do you know what that is?”

“No, do you?”

“My mother and father used it. It’s a communion spell. They could speak to one another mentally.” Minseok leaned against the door, keeping his eyes at his feet. “It drove mom crazy when dad died. She swore she still heard him. I can remember her rambling, completely paranoid. I swear that’s what killed her.”

“Min, come here.” Jongdae patted the bed.

He shook his head, “let me get this out.”

“Okay,” Jongdae nodded, forcing himself not to beg Minseok to move closer. “Take your time.”

Unbearable. Watching Minseok struggle to control his grief and anger was absolutely agonizing. Jongdae’s throat constricted, seeing as his friend held his breath, trying not to breakdown or lash out. 

Could they even be called friends anymore? They knew each other inside and out. Everything. Every fear. Every secret. It’s like they could read each other with just a glance. Yet, Jongdae didn’t know this. Minseok rarely mentioned his parents, let alone divulged exact details about them. The clock ticked while Jongdae waited. Two whole minutes passed before Minseok finally spoke.

“They used this, this vow as they called it when they realized there was a trader in their circle. Someone was tipping off the clan about hunter whereabouts. You know there used to be closer to fifty hunters?” Minseok sighed.

Back and forth. Jongdae counted steps as Minseok paced along the foot of the bed. Seven. Seven measly strides, turn and repeat. He was beginning to feel dizzy. 

Finally, he reached out, snagging Minseok’s shirt and tugged. “You’re going to make me throw up.”

“Sorry.”

“Come here,” Jongdae said, scooting over, making room for Min in the tiny bed.

“Dae, you’re—”

“Damn it, Minnie. Lay with me,” Jongdae tugged his arm, wincing at the sting in his fingers, “We used to share secrets like this when we were kids, remember?”

“Of course. Mostly it was you crying about how scared you were,” Minseok laughed and ruffled Dae’s hair. 

“Shut it! I did not.” Jongdae shifted to lay on his side with a wry smile. “Okay, I did. Can you blame me? It’s still scary as fuck here sometimes. I don’t know if I ever said how much I appreciated you taking the shunned orphan under your wing. You were like a big brother.”

“Were?” Minseok searched his face as he settled beside him.

“You know what I mean,” Jongdae said, waving a dismissive hand and changed the subject from his own depressing story. “Were there really that many?”

“Yeah. Obviously, my mom quit when she got pregnant. Stayed here, training and strategizing. I found a bunch of her journals. Excellency had them locked in a safe.”

“How’d you get in it?”

“I was young, not stupid,” Minseok said, a lopsided grin appearing for a moment. He sighed and said, “Their mission was almost identical to the one we just ran only on a larger scale. Thirty hunters went out. They had a good read on the lair, then Dad separated. He knew they had a leak, and he and Mom had a heavy suspicion on who it was. Anyway, he split off from the main group, but he cut off mom. According to the journals, he blocked the vow, so she couldn’t see what happened.”

Jongdae sat stock-still while Minseok collected himself. He knew this was hard for him, considering Minseok never bought up his parents unless he had to. In all the years they spent training, Jongdae had not once heard this story from Minseok’s lips, and he’d wait forever for him to finish. 

“So, long story short, they had found the lair. The demons were ready. Twenty-seven hunters,” His voice wavered, “that beast. That— Baek. It killed my dad too. Excellency watched it happen. Watched as that beast tore my father apart. He made it back with two others. The records state Excellency was in shock. He didn’t speak for weeks. The other two. They said. They said that—”

“Breathe Minseok.” Jongdae tried to calm him. It wasn’t grief that he struggled with, it was anger. Jongdae has seen him pissed plenty, but this. This was seething fury. 

“They fucking told the council my dad was the mole,” Minseok spit, sitting up. “Excellency eventually gave testimony saying he didn’t believe it, but he had uncovered too much evidence. The council had my mother locked away. She went mad, muttering that she still heard my father through that vow and that the real traitor was still in their ranks. She wouldn’t name them, though. She died. Alone. In a cell. Starved to death for defending a traitor.” 

“Fuck, Min! And you’ve been stuck with them since?”

“You’re not going to ask the important question?” Minseok asked, turning to face him, eyebrows arched and gaze sharp.

“No. I have no reason to. You’ve read the journals. There’s no way either of your parents would have busted their asses the way they did only to feed shit to those hell spawns.” Jongdae smiled at Minseok’s scoff, the stupid nickname having its desired effect. “Did they mention their suspect?”

“No. It was never put in writing.” 

“And you think it’s happening all over?”

“Don’t you? The leak, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo all dead, Yixing being blamed? It’s not a coincidence.”

“I don’t know what I think,” Jongdae muttered.

What Jongdae just said was a blatant lie. He knew with every fiber of his being that Minseok was right. The situation was nearly identical, only now they had an even better target. A warlock. Hunters and Spellbinders had a long history between them. Yixing joining them and being accepted into a bond was unheard of, and vehemently opposed. What a perfect way to oust him.

“You don’t believe me?” Minseok asked, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“I didn’t say that. It’s a lot to process. I need to go over the facts.” Jongdae flinched when Minseok bolted from beside him. 

“Right. Drink that and get some sleep, Dae. You need to finish healing.” He muttered, pushing the tray towards him.

“Minseok?”

“It’s fine, Jongdae.” Minseok barked out, climbing into his own bed.

Against his better judgment, Jongdae kept his mouth shut. He’d hurt Minseok more by pressing this. If Jongdae readily agreed, they’d be breaking out of the facility on an impulsive whim that would get them all killed. No, he wouldn’t allow either one of his bond mates to die. He’d give Min the time to calm so they could devise a proper plan and go for Xing. 

Only, Jongdae never had the chance. Whatever Sehun brought them, had them both asleep as soon as the finished eating.


	4. Chapter 4

The clock read a little after 3 AM. The devil’s hour, if you believed in such folklore, which of course, Minseok did, given his profession. He took a minute to assess himself. His side no longer throbbed. In fact, it felt like it never happened. Damn, Yixing! Minseok knew something was off with how little the magic helped earlier. Smart move to delay it. Annoying, but smart.

Minseok slipped out of bed and padded to the door. If he was right, there was someone stationed just outside. He needed to find a way out.

“Minnie?” Jongdae said, wrapping an arm around his chest, scaring him half to death. “Don’t even think about it.”

Minseok sucked in a sharp breath, hand over his heart as he faced him. “For fuck’s sake, Dae! I didn’t hear you get out of bed.”

“Uh, isn’t that like basic training?” 

“Stop laughing, asshole. Any attempt at stealth is gone now.” 

“Yeah, not to mention we’re kept under lock and key at the moment. Tell me, genius, what were you going to do to get out of here? You think I’d let you go alone?” Jongdae teased with a wink. 

“Jongdae?”

“Listen, I couldn’t just agree with you earlier. You were too angry to apply rational thought, and I’m sorry I hurt you. I fucking refuse to let you go out there half-cocked. You die on me and—”

“And?” Minseok’s heart thundered in his chest as he waited for a response.

“I can’t lose anyone else,” Jongdae scratched at his neck, “The fact that Xing is out there on his own terrifies me.”

“Right, me too.” Minseok’s voice dropped to a whisper, shoulders drooping.

“What is it?”

Of course, Jongdae would notice. Why wouldn’t he? Minseok shook his head and muttered, “Nothing,” which was a blatant lie. He ached with a persistent need to take hold of him and kiss him like his life depended on it.

“You’re a dumbass.”

“You keep saying that.”

“Yeah, well, it’s true.” Jongdae laughed and sat on the edge of Minseok’s bed.

“You planning on telling me why? Maybe I wouldn’t be as annoying or burdensome.”

“Oh, my God. You really are clueless, aren’t you?”

The lock clicked before Minseok could reply, and Excellency #5 poked his head in, “Time to go, gentlemen.”

“I’m sorry, Excellency. It’s quite early still. What are we doing?” Jongdae asked, not taking his eyes off Minseok.

“Get dressed,” Excellency said, pulling the door shut without further explanation.

Minseok stood rooted to the spot, hoping Jongdae would continue what he was saying. He didn’t; just turned to change out of his pajamas. For a second, he thought Jongdae was going to— but no, that would be stupid. He knew where Jongdae’s heart laid, but for a moment, Minseok had hoped it extended to him too.

They met #5 in the hall and followed him towards the ritual room. Adrenaline shot through Minseok. Something big must’ve happened if the entire mansion was awake at this hour. “Excellency, what’s going on.”

“Yixing escaped by putting a spell on Junmyeon as I’m sure you’ve heard.”

“We have. Excellency cornered us.” Jongdae nodded.

“Needless to say, Excellency was most displeased. He’s ordered the Soul-Shear to be completed immediately.” 

“What!” Minseok stopped, frozen in place. “If he does that without Yixing in the ritual, it will kill him.”

“I think that was his point, Minseok,” Jongdae whispered, tugging him to fall into step again.

“Correct,” Excellency said. “Question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Excellency?” Minseok mumbled, searching his face.

“I would say freeze me, but I don’t think he’d fall for another ruse like that.”

“Ruse?” Jongdae asked while Minseok gaped at him.

“Oh, please. You didn’t believe that Junmyeon was dumb enough to not secure Yixing, did you?” He looked back and forth between them until his gaze focused on Minseok and softened. “I know I’m one of them, but I cannot stand by any longer. Minseok, I knew your parents. Your father was a brother to me. What they’re accusing Yixing of, I won’t let it happen again.”

“Sir?”

Excellency winced, holding his head. “I can’t speak of it.”

Jongdae gasped as the realization hit. “You’re cursed.” 

“Yes.”

“Do you know who the original leak was?”

“Jongdae,” he groaned, grimace intensifying, “Can’t. Go before it’s too late.”

He shoved them towards the stairwell, intending for them to make a run for it, but Minseok held back. 

“He’ll kill you for this,” he whispered.

“We shall see,” Excellency said, a serene smile filling his face, “I’ve longed to be free of this whole thing. I was just biding my time for— ah, just go.”

“Thank you,” Minseok whispered, squeezing his hand once. 

“Good luck. Help will come to you. Trust your instincts, Minseok.”

A commotion sounded down the hall. Minseok bowed and darted for the door. He reached the bottom of the staircase to find Jongdae cornered by Jongin, another junior hunter. Minseok’s mouth went dry as he struggled with the thoughts of hurting a fellow hunter. Especially one as talented as Jongin was proving to be. Squaring his shoulders, Minseok waited to see what Jongin would do. 

“Hyung, really?” Jongin asked, his face full of mock horror. 

“I don’t want to, but I will if you don’t let us go.” Minseok let the frost build around him.

“Oh, right. You were out and have no idea how you got home,” Jongin laughed. “Come on, then. Take my hand.”

“Dae?”

“Minseok, remember, trust your instincts.” Jongdae gripped Jongin’s outstretched hand and reached for Minseok’s.

With his heart in his throat, Minseok stepped forward, taking first Jongdae’s hand and then Jongin’s. All the air in the room evaporated. Minseok gasped at the vibrations, and everything blurred. He had the sense that they were moving, but he couldn’t focus on anything. Then everything was quiet. Jongdae moved off to the side, moaning as he retched into the bushes.

“The fuck was that?” Minseok rasped out, willing his stomach to stay put while he caught his breath.

“My specialty. Teleportation. I’m impressed. Junmyeon throws up every time. Seems Jongdae might follow suit, although his recovery is quicker this time.” Jongin’s entire face scrunched with a smile as Dae complained. “I better get back before they notice I’m gone. Good luck, Hyungs.” 

A moment later, a duffel bag appeared where Jongin had been standing. Jongdae still had a green tint to him, so Minseok went to investigate. The first thing he found was a bottle of water and some mints, both of which he handed to Dae. Next was their gear. Thank God. Minseok was a little afraid they’d be fighting in their sweatpants and slippers. 

“What is all that?” Jongdae asked and rinsed his mouth out again.

“I’m not really sure. It looks like Xing and Myeon actually made some of the gadgets they always nerded out about. I have no idea what these are.” Minseok pulled out two tiny devices. It clicked as he turned them over in his hands. Grabbing the clothing, Minseok slipped it into place, threw the jacket around him, and pressed the button.

“Holy shit!” Jongdae gasped at him, “Minseok, you’re invisible. Well, some of you anyway. It’s fucking creepy.”

“I can’t believe they actually pulled it off.”

Turning the gadget off, Minseok kept the jacket on. The morning air was colder than he had anticipated. Jongdae offered a grateful smile when he tossed over the second jacket. Minseok turned his attention back to the bag while Dae zipped up. There were several other high-tech looking pieces, but nothing he thought could help them if they were attacked. It all seemed like tracking and reconnaissance.

“No weapons,” Minseok mumbled, shoving the rest of the stuff back in the bag. 

“I have a hotel keycard in my pocket? I thought Jongin left us in a random spot, apparently not.” Jongdae offered him a hand up, but didn’t let go, “Min, I can’t feel Yixing anymore.”

“I can’t either. It feels like he’s blocking it. I thought it was just me.”

“Why would he block only you?”

“I don’t know, come on. I bet he’s in the hotel.” Minseok turned away from yet another knowing glance.

“You know what,” Jongdae mumbled following a step behind. 

“Yeah, yeah. Dumbass, I know. Shut up,” Minseok groaned as they made their way across the street. 

If Minseok’s bond mates wanted him to fix something, they’d have to speak up. He gave up on trying to understand what he was doing wrong. Instead, he focused on the hotel in front of them. Why would Yixing stay here? Sure, hunters had funds to use as needed, but this? This was pricier than Minseok would have chosen.

Hanging back, Minseok let Jongdae charm the hostess, explaining his husband left him a key but forgot to give him the room number. Minseok had to walk away before he laughed at the girl's incessant giggles over how romantic their rendezvous plans were. Two minutes and Jongdae had the room number and a bottle of complimentary champagne in hand.

“You know, if we weren’t trying to save our lives, this could have been fun. She even offered an upgrade to a room with a hot tub for my loving husband and me,” Jongdae said, shaking his head at the absurd turn of events.

“You and Xing want to be alone, say the word, I can make myself scarce.” Minseok stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. 

Jongdae gaped for a second, then composed himself, “I’ll let Xing know you said that.”

Something in his tone told Minseok he was being mocked, yet again. However, he couldn’t focus on that. Something was off. The room was a complete mess. Xing had never been up to Minseok’s standard of clean, no one was, regardless, this was chaos. Papers were shredded, and the gear was smashed. Panic set in when Minseok found blood.

“Minseok, look at this,” Jongdae called out, holding up what used to be a map, “is that singed?”

“Yup, they must’ve snagged Xing. There’s blood in there.”

“Couldn’t have been long, food is still hot,” Jongdae said, feeling the pot left on the stove.

“Question is, who took him? The clan or Excellency?” 

“I think it’s safe to assume the clan. It stinks of death and ash. Plus, Excellency would have used our bond by now,” Jongdae mused while digging through the mess. “I’m pissed he’s still blocking us, though.”

“Yeah, I got nothing,” Minseok muttered, picking up a trampled tracker. The thing rattled, tiny bits falling to the floor. Still, he pressed the power button. By some miracle, it turned on, flashing a moving target. “Dae! It works. Either Xing managed to tag a demon, or he’s wearing it himself.”

“Ten to one, it’s on him. Let’s go.” Jongdae held up car keys, “I’m driving.”

“Jongdae, slow down. We should change first. We can’t fight like this,” Minseok said, setting the tracker down and reached for their gear.

“Too latesssssssss.” The lights went out, and all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

The creature barreled into Jongdae, knocking him to the floor, the acrid smell of smoke clouded his senses. Empyreal demons were the absolute worst. Luckily, this particular one was recently turned and lacked the fiery strength of its full-fledged counterparts. Jongdae wrapped his arms around it, his newly healed flesh singeing without the protective cover of his gear. This is the point where Chanyeol would usually save his ass. He used the emotion as fuel and let the current running through him build. 

A loud crash had his eyes snapping open. Minseok was down and being crushed by a Terrene. Damn, they needed Soo. 

“Fuck, Minseok, move!” Jongdae yelled, electricity sizzling as he sent a current towards them.

It was just enough for Minseok to free himself and somehow land a hit sending fragments of rock everywhere. However, they were far from out of the woods. More demons flooded the room. Jongdae went for another Terrene while Minseok took on a group of Aqueous. Minseok might not have the affinity for water, but it sure as hell aided him. Jongdae could have laughed at how easily Minseok froze them all in one go, that is if he wasn’t struggling. Jongdae had three of the stony bastards all over him.

“We gotta get out of here!” Minseok yelled, shattering the frozen group. “There’s too many.”

A gust of air knocked Jongdae back before a demon inflicted what would have been a severe blow, “The hell was that?” He pushed himself up, looking around.

“Rule number one, Hyungs. Always know when to cut your losses and duck out,” Sehun said from the open door. He had several beasts frantically whirling in his tornado as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Jongin?”

“I’m coming.” They heard from the hall.

“Sehun, I’ll stay with you. Jongin can come back for us.” Junmyeon entered first, followed by the junior hunter. “Minseok, the tracker.”

“Myeon, look out,” Jongdae called just as the Empyreal he’d previously stunned burst into flames, latching on to him.

The overhead sprinklers kicked on a split second later, drenching everyone. Junmyeon doubled over with laughter. “God! It’s been too long. This is fun. Stupid, but fun all the same. Get out of here.”

“Ready, Hyungs?” Jongin rolled his eyes, shaking water out of his ears, and held his hands out. 

“I’d rather stay here and take my chances,” Jongdae whined, taking both their hands.

In a flash, Jongin had them out. Jongdae immediately turned for the bushes. Minseok placed a hand on his back, steadying him while the world shifted. Jongdae had barely hunched over when Jongin had returned. 

He felt slightly better when Junmyeon went right for the other bush. “This blows,” Jongdae whispered and retched.

“Quite literally,” Sehun chuckled, a fond look in his eyes as he stood to watch over Junmyeon. “Easy, Hyung.”

“Why are we here?” Minseok asked, pulling the mints from his pocket when Jongdae straightened up.

“You can’t think they’d still be here?” He asked, popping the candy in his mouth. “After, well, you know.”

”I do,” Junmyeon paused, stomach heaving again. “Why move,” another groan, “Tracker.”

“What he’s trying to say is, if we look at the tracker, it will lead us here. The clan figured we’d assume they moved and why bother when they dispatched of half the team in one night.” Jongin explained. “Yixing’s signal is in there.”

“You have a tracker on him?” Jongdae asked.

“Well, no. Not a tracker, anyway.” Junmyeon admitted, avoiding their gaze.

“Then how the hell do you know he’s here?”

“Myeon?” Minseok whispered.

“Funny story actually,” Junmyeon said, wiping his mouth with a tissue Sehun handed him.

“You fucking used the communication spell, didn’t you?” Minseok stomped up, practically yelling in his face.

“Min, I know. We had no choice. Believe me, Xing fought with me on it.” 

“Whatever. We can argue about this later,” Minseok snapped.

“Wait! Wait,” Sehun said, snagging the back of Minseok’s jacket. “We can’t just march in there.”

“Why the hell not?” Jongdae managed two steps before Jongin blocked him. “Don’t.”

“I’m not going to do anything unless you make me,” Jongin looked weary, not wanting to cause trouble, “We need a strategy. I know what I’m doing with those two. A little guidance for us to all work together would be cool.”

“Damn it!” Jongdae barked out, hand tugging at his hair. “I hate that you’re right.”

“Is he okay? Myeon, are they torturing him?” Minseok asked.

“Honestly, he’s cut me off. The last thing Yixing sent was that he was being brought here. He won’t even acknowledge me. Can’t you feel that through the bond?”

“No,” Jongdae snapped.

“How’s that possible?” Sehun asked.

“It’s like he obscured the connection. I’d know if he was dead. I hope,” Minseok whispered.

“Minnie, don’t.” Jongdae folded his arms across his chest and faced Jongin. “You’ve got two minutes to come up with whatever plan, and then I’m going in.” 

“Agreed.” Minseok nodded, standing shoulder to shoulder with Jongdae.

Without hesitation, Junmyeon started talking. There was no doubt they were serious. Formulating a plan was crucial if anyone were to survive this. Jongdae and Minseok regarded him with the same laser-like focus they applied to anything they deemed important. From training to Jongdae tinkering with music during downtime and Minseok’s habitual cleaning. Their gaze sharpened further at the mention of Yixing’s last communication.

“Minseok, Hyung, quit it,” Sehun said, his breath coming out in a cloud. “You’re going to make it snow if you don’t chill out.’

“You think that’s bad? This Hyung is setting off a current, making my hair staticky.” Jongin grumbled, running fingers through the flyaways. “I bet even I could shock someone at this rate.”

“Easy. Let them have a moment. How would you feel if it were me?’ Junmyeon asked, a smug grin stretching across his face when both junior hunters flinched. “I thought so.”

“Sorry, Hyung.” Jongin draped an arm over Jongdae’s shoulder, he let out a whimper. “Can we just go already?” 

“Hey,” Minseok brushed Jongin off and tugged Jongdae into a bone-crushing hug, “We’ll get him out. I promise you.”

“Min,” Jongdae whispered, squeezing back just as hard, “I can’t lose him. I can’t—”

“Stop, breathe, Dae.” Minseok winced at the low voltage circulating Jongdae’s body. 

“Fuck!” He swore, shoving him away. “I could kill you. Just stay back, Minseok.”

“No problem,” Minseok muttered, barging past him.

Guilt weighed heavy in his gut at the tone of Minseok’s words. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? Jongdae wanted to apologize, but Minseok was already halfway across the parking lot with Sehun hot on his heels. He made a move to follow, but Junmyeon blocked him.

“Let it be. You come with me. Jongin, you wait here. Keep an eye on the entrance.”

“But?” Jongdae fell into step beside him.

“No, don’t distract him with more drama now.”

“Fine.” Jongdae shook his head to dispel the image of Minseok’s crestfallen face that seemed to have branded itself in his mind. “Wait, shouldn’t you be with Sehun?”

“No, I’m not only connected to Yixing through that spell. If we get in trouble, I can call Jongin just as Sehun can. Minseok will work well with him.”

“If you say so.”

Silence fell between them as they walked. Jongdae couldn’t tell if it was because Junmyeon was intent on doing the most thorough sweep he’d ever seen or if he was politely letting him stew in his thoughts. Jongdae assumed the latter. No one paid that much attention to broken glass, especially outside of an abandoned warehouse with several shattered windows.

He shook his head, Joonie was a good man, a little uptight, but still, he was someone who could be trusted. In a way, he reminded him of Minseok. The same corny sense of humor balanced by an impeccable work ethic. What the fuck was he thinking? Minseok had always been skittish about their bond and telling him to back off like that? Stupid! Minseok would automatically take it to the negative instead of realizing that Jongdae couldn’t bear to hurt him. Losing either of them would kill him. He just couldn’t figure out how to get the point through to Minseok. Yixing had said to give him time, yet they’d been together since they were kids. 

The two of them had grown up in the mansion. Minseok was Jongdae’s first friend when he arrived at the age of eight. It was quite a shock for him, finding out his father was a hunter after his mother passed. She told him on her deathbed, giving him the phone number and address of the facility, never apologizing for the lies. Yet, Jongdae couldn’t hate her for it. She’d done her best. His father, as it turned out, died with Minseok’s. He never knew the man, so he wasn’t all that affected by it. Minseok, however, took that as a sign. Excellency had barely introduced him to the assembly when Minseok walked up and invited him to sit together in a small, timid voice.

Jongdae smiled at the memory. He knew now, how much it took for Minseok to do what he did that day. He never said, but Jongdae knew the fear of rejection weighed heavily. Fucking, Excellency! Minseok had flat-out denied any physical abuse. Still, the emotional shit of always being treated like a burden took its toll. Even now, after being bonded for over ten years, Minseok seemed to still be waiting to get abandoned. Dumbass! And damn Xing too! Jongdae should have never agreed to let Minseok come to terms with his feelings on his own. One thing was for sure, once they found Yixing, the two of them were going to have to deal with an earful.

A familiar scent pulled Jongdae from his thoughts. A cross between a blown-out match and straight-up death would be putting it nicely. “Myeon?”

“Shh! Something’s coming.”

Before either of them moved, Minseok and Sehun darted around the corner. It seemed only to be a few demon scouts patrolling. Jesus! Minseok was deadly beautiful, icy blue eyes reflected in the moonlight as he dispatched of the enemy in a whirl of frost. Jongdae stood, barely blinking. He had seen him fight before, practiced with him for years. This, however, was like nothing he’d ever seen before. 

“You two, alright?” Minseok asked, eyes returning to their usual brown as his gaze shifted between them. His head tilted slightly, taking in Jongdae’s awestruck expression, “What?”

“We’re fine,” Junmyeon huffed, stepping on Dae’s toes, breaking him out of a daze. “We just lost the element of surprise, though.” 

“We have a choice to make,” Jongin said, appearing out of thin air, “a horde of Lucifugous just left for their nightly terror. Do we continue? Or do we follow them?”

“No,” Jongdae said, finding his voice. “It's a distraction.”

“Agreed. They’re trying to get us to act on our oaths.” Minseok paced a few steps. “We’ve found the lair. I say we go in, get Xing and end this shit.”

“I’m with him,” Sehun nodded. “If we don’t—”

“Minseok!” Jongdae cried, staggering forward. “Can you feel it.”

“Oh, God,” Minseok groaned, dropping to his knees, gasping for breath. “They’re killing him.”

“Jongin, get us inside,” Junmyeon said, hauling them both to their feet. “Now.”


	6. Chapter 6

How much pain could demons inflict in a brief amount of time? Apparently, a lot. 

Yixing peered down at the streaks of blisters running across his chest, courtesy of the Empyreal seated in front of him. His mind raced as the creature moved away with a grin. It left him chained to the wall, hanging from his wrists, his legs had given out who knows how long ago. Yixing turned his head, heaving for the fifth time since they took him. Even with nothing left to expel, his body tried anyway. 

This is not at all what Yixing had intended when he left the mansion. Yet, here he was, barely holding on. He could close his eyes, and it would all be over. No more burns. No more Terrenes crushing him, stepping on his hands and feet with their rock-solid hooves, leaving behind purple marks so painful Yixing could no longer bear his own weight. No more sadistic Aerials using their wings to steal the air from his lungs. He’d lost count of how many times he lost consciousness during that round. 

Yes, closing his eyes and letting go seemed the best answer. The only solution. That is until he felt a tug on the bond. Jongdae and Minseok were close! He could sense them even though they had no access to him. Yixing forced himself to focus long enough to release the blocking spell, their worry washed over him, leaving behind an aching lump in his throat. His guilt was short-lived as the creature he was waiting for materialized in front of him.

“Finally, you bring them to me.”

Yixing’s head collided with the wall as he recoiled. “No. I won’t let you,” he wailed.

“You won’t let me?” The beast let out a deep, menacing laugh. “Tell me, Yixing. How do you intend to stop me? I am the king of the nine circles of hell. No mere mortal can defeat me.”

Forcing himself to stand on battered and bruised feet, Yixing squared his shoulders. “Your minions may have caused some damage, they have not broken me. Finish this.”

“I’m in no hurry. We’ll see how you feel when you watch the rest die. I promise you. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were spared with the way I chose to kill Baekhyun. Jongdae and Minseok will not have it so easy.”

The bond flared in Yixing’s blood, their fury raging through them on his behalf. They were here, in the very room, yet Yixing couldn’t see them.

_ “Relax,” Junmyeon’s voice filled his head. “Our gear actually works, Xing. Keep him focused on you.” _

_ “Myeon, tell them—” _

_ “Tell them yourself. Once we get you out of here.” _

The beast towered over him, having grown impatient with his silence, “I must say, your mind is still sharp. Even with your body so broken, you’ve managed to obscure your thoughts.”

“You won’t win.”

“So, you’ve said. I may not be able to see inside your mind, but you can see mine,” The beast teased, horns scraping down the walls like nails on a chalkboard until his face was inches from Yixing’s. “I’d like to show you just how much I know. Shall we try?”

Yixing snickered before he could stop himself, “Showing me my bond mates in the throes of passion may not produce your desired response, demon. You’ll find no jealousy here.”

“What if they refuse you?”

“I assure you, the connection between us is stronger than this. If Jongdae and Minseok refused me, so be it.” 

“I know a lie when I hear one, warlock. You can’t hide that from me. How about we try another one? Hmm, let’s see. Where to start? Ah, yes,” the beast mused out loud. “This shall do nicely."

A three-year-old Minseok debating with his mother over which book to read before bed appeared. His father and Excellency chuckling in the corner at the child’s excuses to stay up a little longer. Yixing’s mind whirled. Why would the beast show him this? Better yet, how could the beast show him this, unless? 

Using yet another incantation, Yixing tried to project the vision to his bond mates. There was brief resistance, both of them hesitant, given the monstrosity orchestrating the spectacle, then they let go, and the illusion showed through. 

The vision warped. 

_ Minseok’s parents were out in the field, Excellency alongside them, fighting amid a mass of hunters. Minseok strongly favored his mother. She moved with the same precise movements Yixing’s seen every day for years.  _

_ There was no mistaking the bonds between the three of them. They worked like a machine, all moving parts of one unit. It was mesmerizing. _

The scene changed again.

_ This time the group was vastly outnumbered, though holding their own. In the middle of the commotion, Minseok’s father made a break for the lair. Excellency went after him with two others.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Excellency sneered.  _

_ “What’s it look like?” Mr. Kim snapped back. _

_ “It looks as if you’re setting a trap to take out as many hunters as possible.” _

_ “What? You’re crazy. Why would I—” _

_ “He’s the leak,” Excellency growled. “Arrest him.” _

_ “Wait, you can’t really believe that,” a younger #5 stepped forward. “We’ve been a team for five years.” _

_ “If you would.” Excellency gestured to the man who would become #2. _

_ A cloud of black whirled around him as he began to chant. “Your lips are locked, Your lips are sealed, This secret will never be revealed. If you try, your brain, you'll fry. If this secret ever told, your mind will fold, so hold thy breath or face certain death.” #2 sent the magic, and #5 was engulfed in the smoke. _

_ “Now, what to do with you?” Excellency turned back to Mr. Kim. “You’ve already gone to the council once. Tell me, shall I bind you the same way?” _

_ “I’ll never stop,” Mr. Kim threatened. “You will be held accountable.” _

_ “The council is dead.” Excellency laughed as a loud bang sounded. “As are the rest of the hunters, both here and at the center. You stand alone, my friend.” _

_ “You couldn’t have.” Mr. Kim stumbled, clutching at his chest. “My wife. My son.” _

_ “They’re fine. For now. However, if she continues to refuse me—” _

_ “Stay away from her.” Mr.Kim surged forward. _

_ “Or what?’ Excellency caught him, quickly lifting him by his neck. “I’ll raise Minseok. I’ll train him. He’ll call me his father. All while your wife warms MY bed, as it was supposed to be before you stole her.” _

_ “Bull shit! You refused the bonding between all of us and keep the fuck away from my son.” _

_ “So this is how it ends?” Excellency sighed. “So be it.” _

_ Night turned to day, blinding them as Excellency transformed. Mr. Kim was no match for the creature before him.  _

A gasp rang out from behind them, and the beast smiled. “Ah, I win.” 

It turned, catching Minseok’s invisible form by the throat, much like it did his father all those years ago. With the claws on its free hand, the beast shredded his jacket, breaking the device and the invisibility spell it contained. Minseok writhed against his hold, arms and legs flailing, trying to free himself. If Yixing concentrated hard enough, he could make out a shimmer as the other four hunters moved into position. Thank God! There was no way Yixing would survive watching Minseok die.

“You’re so much like them, Minseok, it makes me sick. As my son, you could’ve owned the world, everything your heart desires would be yours.”

“Never,” Minseok choked out, struggling against the increased pressure stealing his breath.

“Then you’ll die as your father did. Only I won’t be so generous or quick with you.” 

He caught Minseok in that yellow gaze, hypnotizing him into submission. Yixing watched as Minseok faded away, his eyes going blank and unfocused, arms hanging listlessly at his sides. He could still feel, though. Of that, Yixing was sure. His own throat felt tight as he drew shallow breaths, struggling against an invisible hold around his neck. To his left, Jongdae coughed. The beast didn’t bother to acknowledge him, knowing they’d die without their bond mate.

Flames crept up the beast’s arm, intent on burning Minseok alive. Yixing screamed, thrashing against his bindings. The damn steel chains hindered his magic. A second later, someone took his hand. His entire body trembled, everything blurring together, and he was free. Jongin stood visible before him.

“I’ve got you,’ Jongin whispered, taking most of Yixing’s weight with an arm around his waist. “Cast the spell.”

“Myeon, Minseok!” Jongdae shouted.

“On it,” he called back, showering Minseok and the beast, effectively dousing the flames and breaking the trance.

“Xing?” Minseok pleaded, struggling for air. “We can’t. Not like this.”

The enchantment worked, and the beast faded, leaving a very human Excellency before them. Jongdae and Junmyeon grabbed him, freeing Minseok, who doubled over gasping for air now that he could breathe. 

“Minseok,” Yixing whispered, “freeze him. The magic may not be enough.”

A whirl of frost filled the air, sealing Excellency inside. 

“I have an idea. Give me a second.” Jongdae picked up the chains that held Yixing, electricity sizzled, charging the steel. “The ice will act as a barrier, but if he melts it. He fries.”

“I can’t transport him like that,” Jongin muttered.

“Well, we can’t just waltz out of here. About a billion demons are waiting for us behind that door,” Sehun said. “Not to mention, traitor boss man is the key. We’re trapped.”

“Seems like you’re all in a bit of trouble, doesn’t it?” Excellency #3 appeared. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sehun sucked #3 up in a tiny windstorm and pinned him to a wall while Junmyeon pulled a blade.

“Wait! For heaven’s sake, wait!” #5 materialized in front of him. “Good grief, you guys don’t trust anyone.”

“Can you blame us?” Junmyeon snapped.

“No No, I don’t at all. However, I said to trust.”

“Trust him?” Minseok shook with anger. “This jackass is attached to Excellency at the hip, along with #2.”

“Speaking of, where is he?” Jongdae asked.

“Dead. Killed himself. 3 and I merely acted like puppets. How else could we keep tabs on our fearless leader and get you all out safely? 4 however,” #5 trailed off. “He’s under lock and key.”

“Wait? You knew?” Yixing gaped at him.

“Of course we knew. Now, Jongin. I think between the two of us, we can get everyone back.” 

“I’m so confused,” Yixing groaned.

“We’ll tell you about it later,” Minseok laughed, hooking Xing’s arm over his shoulder. “I got him.”

“You’re both okay?” Jongdae took Yixing’s other side while Jongin discussed logistics with #5.

“I’ve been better,” Yixing chuckled. “But I’m alive. Thanks to you and them. Min?”

“I’m, I don’t know what I am. It’s one thing to think our leader was a traitor, giving information that caused my father’s death. Entirely something different knowing— Mother fucker!” Minseok shouted. “He murdered Baekhyun.”

“Hey, Minnie, breathe. You’re making it snow again,” Jongdae pulled until they were in an awkward three-way hug. “Can we get Xingie somewhere to rest, please?”

“Come on,” #3 held out his hands then sighed at their scowls. “You’re going to have to trust me.”

“Fine,” Minseok muttered, grabbing on to him.

“Hold him tight.” He gestured to Yixing.

“Ah, damn. I hate this part,” Jongdae whined, reaching out.

Minseok adjusted his grip, wrapping his fingers in Yixing’s shirt as the vibrations started. Everything went fuzzy and tight, then they were standing in the hospital wing. 

A junior hunter immediately handed Jongdae a bucket and took Yixing’s weight while he gagged. Thankfully, the bucket wasn’t needed. Jongdae breathed through the vertigo and straightened up much quicker than the last time.

“I’ll go help the others,” # 3 said and pointed to the junior hunter. “You know what to do.”

With them both gone, Minseok maneuvered Yixing into the bed he, himself, was in earlier that day. “Come on. To bed with you. What can I do?”

“Dae, alright?”

“Zhang Yixing. You’re always so worried about someone else.” Jongdae stomped over, held a hand out to Minseok, who dropped a mint without looking up. “I get motion sickness. Though it seems to be getting better each time. The mints help with the nausea.”

“Ah, I see. So you wanna tell me what happened?” Yixing’s gaze shifted between them. “How’d you get out?”

The two of them rambled back and forth while they got Yixing situated. Minseok tended to his bruised and battered legs and feet just as Jongdae treated his arms and wrists. They talked about Junmyeon’s note and #5 surprising them. How Minseok was ready to throw down on Jongin if he didn’t let them leave. Yixing laughed until he had tears in his eyes. 

“How could you want to hit that guy?”

“Right? You should have seen him. All fierce in the mesmerizing way of his.” Jongdae shook his head.

“Huh?” Minseok fell still, dressings held in midair while he gaped at them.

“Dumbass,” they said in unison.

“Whatever, I give up.” He went back to bandaging the scrapes at Yixing’s ankles.

Sparing one last glance at Minseok, Jongdae shrugged and started talking, “Xingie, why didn’t you tell me? Why did you go alone? Do you know what that would have done to me?”

“Dae?” Yixing whispered, eyebrows squishing together in confusion.

“You almost broke my heart,” Jongdae mumbled, pressing his lips to Yixing’s forehead, smoothing the wrinkle there.

“I’m sorry.” 

“You should be!” He bent down further to kiss his cheek.

“What are you doing?” 

“I love you. Xing. I’m tired of not being able to say it.”

Minseok stopped breathing. Of course. How could he be so dumb? Of course, Dae loved him. And Yixing loved him back, no doubt.

“I love you, too. Jongdae,” Yixing said, and Dae smiled, leaned in, and kissed him. 

He couldn’t look away. As much as he wanted too, he couldn’t make himself leave. A rock formed in Minseok’s stomach, hearing them murmur the words over and over. He forced himself to stand on wobbling legs and shuffled towards the door. He just needed to get away.

“Where the hell are you going,” Jongdae called after him.

Pausing with a hand on the knob, Minseok’s head fell forward with a thud against the door. “I was going to see if the others are back yet and, uh, give you some privacy.”

“Min?” Yixing tried, “Min, come on. Minseok!”

“It’s fine,” he whispered, keeping his back to them, “I’m happy for you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Jongdae said from just behind him, having moved without Minseok noticing.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Minseok turned to face them but wouldn’t meet Jongdae’s eyes. “You two always seemed so, I don’t know, connected.”

“Connected? We’re all connected.”

“It’s different.” Minseok rubbed at his neck with a frown.

“Jongdae, I can’t listen to this anymore, and I’m stuck in this fucking bed. Fix that!”

“On it.” He smiled again, sharper than the one he shared with Xing and whispered, “such a dumbass.” 

What the hell was going on? Minseok stepped back as Jongdae advanced on him like a predator waiting to pounce. He let out a squeak when his back collided with the wall behind him, leaving him with nowhere else to go. Their lips met, and time stopped. 

Was this really happening? 

Jongdae crowded even closer, pressing against him, fingers trailing along Minseok’s jaw, landing on his shoulder, giving a gentle shake. It snapped Minseok out of his head. He kissed back like his life depended on it. Which it did, thank you very much. 

“The whole time?” Minseok groaned when Jongdae let him up for air. 

“Yes,” Jongdae said, hauling him towards the bed.

“Why—”

“Because you weren’t ready,” Yixing cut him off. “Come here, don’t make me wait.”

Loud laughter rang out, Minseok’s whole face scrunched with it. “You? You two jerks gave spent all this time picking on me, all while enjoying each other. You know how lonely that was?”

“No, Minnie. We haven’t been,” Jongdae sighed.

“What?” He searched their faces.

“It was all of us or none of us.” Yixing twined his fingers through Jongdae’s. “Neither of us wanted this without you.”

“We love you, Minseok. I mean, I shouldn’t speak for Xing, but I’ve loved you since I was eight. Obviously, I didn’t know what it meant at such a young age. We got older, and my feelings grew, changed, morphed into something a lot less innocent. I was afraid because it’s forbidden. We were to be bonded. Then, Xing joined us. Talk about confused. I couldn’t understand how I had the same feelings for two different people. It took seeing the other half of our team to get it.”

“Baekhyun cornered you,” Yixing chuckled.

“Nope. Kyungsoo.”

“No way!” Minseok shouted, shoulders shaking as he chuckled. “Soo? Out of the three of them, Soo?”

“Right? It was pretty fucking eye-opening. That was years ago. So, don’t tell me about lonely.”

“I am such a dumbass,” Minseok mumbled.

“We told you. At least you’re an adorable dumbass. Now, lean down. I’m done waiting,” Yixing said, reaching for him.

This kiss was less intense, given Yixing’s injuries, but held just as much emotion as Jongdae’s. Minseok’s heart swelled, trying to hammer its way out of his chest. Yixing leaned back with a contented sigh.

“I’m really sorry, like extremely sorry to interrupt,” Junmyeon said, leaning on the door frame with Jongin and Sehun peering over his shoulders. All three had the biggest grins on their faces.

“Uh, how long you been there,” Minseok blushed.

“Long enough,” Sehun teased. “How the hell did you two not kiss him every day? Cute, cute, cute.”

“Hey,” Junmyeon squawked.

“Relax, Hyung. Sehunnie’s loyal to his bonds,” Jongin laughed, linking his arm with Sehun’s. “We’ll meet you there.”

“You good, Xing?” Junmyeon pushed a wheelchair forward, “Or would you rather rest.”

“What’s going on?” Jongdae moved to help Yixing up, knowing he wouldn’t stay in that bed.

“We’ve got you.” Minseok took his other side.

“Well, #5 isn’t wasting time. He wants Excellency’s trial done and on the books.” Junmyeon held the chair steady.

“Can you blame him?” Minseok shook his head. “How many hunters died under his rule? How many humans?”

“Uh, there’s a lot more that we didn’t know,” Junmyeon started, then looked at Yixing, who jerked back with such force that Minseok collided with the chair.

“The hell?” Jongdae questioned.

“I can’t say it.”

“You told Xing!” Minseok yelled.

“Non-verbal communication, Minnie. Keep pushing.” Yixing gestured, putting on what was positively a fake smile.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jongdae questioned while they walked.

“That my gag order doesn’t cover my thoughts. And Xing hearing them is purely coincidental.” Junmyeon shrugged.

“So,” Minseok said then shut up when he peered through the doors. All arguments forgotten.

The converted trial room was full. Every trainer, junior hunter, and even a few surviving retired hunters, who had come out of hiding apparently, turned to scrutinize them. Chills raced up Minseok’s spine, and his fight or flight response system kicked into overdrive. The need to run took hold.

“It’s okay, Min. We’re here.” Jongdae wrapped an arm around his waist. “Let’s sit over there, huh? Looks like Sehun saved spots.”

When they got to their seats, Minseok left Xing’s wheelchair in the aisle at their row and sat next to him. Jongdae sat to his right. He was ready to bolt, every muscle wound so tightly it hurt. Jongdae laced their fingers together and gave a little squeeze.

“Love you,” Yixing whispered, followed by, “We’re here. No matter what.”

Which did nothing to dispel the jitters in his belly. In fact, it made them worse since Xing knew what was coming. #5 entered, moving directly to the podium without so much a glance in their direction.

“Thank you for your patience. It seems we’ve finally caught our mole after nearly thirty years,” He said, pausing as the crowd gasped and clapped. “There’s more to this than any of us thought. Unfortunately, I cannot be the one to tell the story. I wish I could explain myself. More than that, I wish I never had to keep the secret in the first place. Minseok, I’m so very sorry.”

The side door swung open. #3 walked in with Excellency in copious amounts of chains made of different materials and enchantments, followed by a woman. Minseok flinched back so hard he almost toppled over. Jongdae’s grip on the back of the chair saved him. 

It couldn't be! 

Minseok shook his head, opened his mouth, and promptly closed it, there were no words.

Minseok’s mother was alive.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mom? How? Why?” Minseok stuttered.

She gave an almost imperceptible motion for him to wait and took her place beside #5 to address the room. “I’ve been held captive for twenty-three years by our leader and my own bond mate. He is the reason we lost forty-eight hunters, including my husband. Not only has he leaked information. He also sold his soul, becoming the devil himself.”

Gasps and shouts rang out, the hunters in an uproar, some calling for proof others calling for execution. Some even asked for Excellency, himself, to speak. 

“There is proof,” #3 called, silencing the crowd.

Mrs. Kim approached her son and his bond mates. “My sweet boy. Let me finish this, and we can talk,” She whispered, taking his hands, giving a squeeze, and turned to say, “Yixing, you’ve done so well. Can I borrow you for a moment?”

“Yes, of course, though I don’t know—” Yixing went rigid when Mr’s Kim touched him. He was fully healed in seconds. 

“You’re an enchantress,” Minseok whispered.

“One who’s been denied her magic for quite some time. Good to know I’ve still got it.” She winked, and the three of them huffed out laughs. 

“Now, without his knowledge, an observation spell was cast on our Yixing courtesy of fellow hunter, Junmyeon,” #5 said. “It seems magic was and always will be apart of us. I, myself, am cursed by the man who outlawed it in the first place. Hence the need to use both hunters in this way.”

“Repeat these words,” Mrs. Kim leaned forward and whispered to Yixing.

When Yixing finished, a cloud of smoke appeared, transforming into a mirage of sorts. Everything was slightly off, almost as if looking through a heat shimmer on a hot summer day. However, their faces were clear. First, the vision of Mr. Kim’s death. Then Minseok held by the beast as Yixing cast his spell, leaving a very human Excellency in the beast’s place.

The reaction was explosive. Hunters flew from their seats, screaming, questions yelled from every direction. Yixing did his best to answer since everyone else was barred from speaking of it. The elders were having a difficult time reconciling what they had just witnessed, and were asking a million questions. 

Minseok sat, holding on to Jongdae like he was a lifeline, while his mother and Yixing answered as much as possible. Minseok’s entire world had shifted, again, as if surprise declarations weren’t enough. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. How was she here?

That particular conversation would have to wait, it seemed. The elders, satisfied with the proof of guilt, were now calling for a vote. A vote to decide Excellency’s fate. Which was completely unanimous. Not one single hunter wanted to take the chance of him escaping or, worse, transforming. 

“Next, we should consider a vote on a new council. I will nominate Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok, and Zhang Yixing as leaders,” #5 said.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Jumyeon stood up. “I would be happy to be part of the council as would my colleagues, I’m sure, but why aren’t you taking over?”

“I second,” Yixing said. “We have two current members that have demonstrated their loyalty. Let them lead.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I believe a younger, current hunter would be better suited,” #5 explained.

“We should consider it,” an elder mused, “It would be beneficial for the youngsters to have a guiding presence.”

“They will do just fine on their own.” #5 waved them off. “Are there any objections or other nominations?”

“Just wait one minute,” another elder said.

“We should consider this,” a third called.

“The decision is final,” #5 said.

“Sir, can you tell us why?” Minseok stood, having finally found his voice. “I would feel more comfortable serving the council under an experienced member.”

“I can’t, Minseok.”

“Give a reason,” The first elder demanded.

“If you would, please accept that it is my wish to no longer be on this council.”

“Tell them why,” Excellency taunted from his spot in the corner. “Tell them how you’re tied to me, what your curse truly means. How I made sure if you ever went against me, you’d pay for it. Tell them what happens to you.”

“It does not matter! Your fate is sealed,” #5 growled. “If I go with you, so be it.”

“Are you saying if he dies, you die?” Minseok questioned.

“We all do, Minseok,” His mother clarified.

Once again, the room erupted in outrage. Minseok couldn’t hear it. All he could understand is he would lose her all over again. His legs buckled. Jongdae caught him, guiding him into the chair as he collapsed. Junmyeon was speaking, but Minseok had no idea what he was saying, couldn’t process the words. He closed his eyes, leaning against Jongdae in hopes of blocking out the world.

The next thing Minseok knew he was an unfamiliar bedroom. He must’ve fainted. Great. Just what he needed, to look fucking weak in front of everyone. The juniors were probably laughing at him while the council withdrew his nomination.

“They were not, and you passed out after I walked you out. Plus, not one damn person in that room would blame you if they had seen it,” Jongdae said. “Minseok, what you’ve been through. What you have yet to go through. None of us would criticize you if you had a full-blown meltdown.”

“He’s right, you know.” Yixing bumped his shoulder. “That was a lot to have sprung on you all at once. Us included. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Minseok whispered, grasping each of their hands. “If anything, I need you more than ever. How am I supposed to do this?”

“For starters, you’re not doing it alone,” Jongdae said.

“Minseok, I trained under your mother,” Yixing blurted out, staring at their linked fingers. “I never knew who she was, and she refused to fully reveal herself, but it was her. I always saw this room.”

“What?” Jongdae asked since Minseok was only capable of gaping at the moment.

“I didn't realize until she healed me, and at that point, I didn’t want to have that conversation in public. Not to mention, I had no clue what to say. I knew her, but I never met her. It’s hard to explain.”

“I would visit him in visions or dreams,” Mrs. Kim said from the open door. “I never told him who I was, only that I wanted to keep you safe. All of you. Which I failed.”

“Mom?” Minseok started then clammed up. Did he really want the answers to these questions? Yes. He very much did. No matter how much those answers hurt him, he needed to know. All of it. “Why,” he paused, cleared his throat, and tried again, “Why, Xing and not me? Because he’s a warlock? And how did I not know you’re a witch?”

“We’ll, ah, give you a moment,” Yixing stood, only to be tugged back down.

“Stay,” Minseok squeezed his arm, then looked at Jongdae, “Both of you.”

Mrs. Kim sighed, pulling a chair over to face the three of them. “Minseok, as the son of a witch that makes you a warlock too. You’ve seen me use magic, only you were young and most likely brainwashed to forget. I bet if you think hard enough, you’d remember.”

Would he? Minseok sifted through the few memories he had, most of them around the time his dad died. Not something he wanted to revisit, but he pushed past them. A thought echoed in his mind. He was maybe four, sitting in his father’s lap with a book open.

_ “Look, Min Min. Look at Momma.” His father whispered in his ear. _

_ “Snow!” _

_ “That’s right. Momma can make it snow. Can you?” _

_ “Minnie, try it.” The miniature version of himself giggled and clapped his hands. His mother and father shared a look as the little boy’s eyes squeezed his eyes shut, then she waved an arm, making it snow once more. Minseok opened his eyes, an indignant scowl on his face. “No, Momma. Minnie do it, please?” _

_ “Okay, baby.” She kissed his nose. “You do it.” _

_ It took a few minutes of the little boy concentrating, his tiny face scrunched until suddenly it worked. “Minnie did it, Momma! Look, Dadda!” _

“Holy shit,” Minseok whispered. “You know I still do that. I thought it was part of the ice thing.”

“Baby, you do realize every hunter has some form of magic. Hence, the ice. Jongdae, what about you?” She asked.

‘Lightning. Well, electricity, I guess.” He shrugged. “I get yelled at for the static all the time, and I constantly shock people. It’s like it’s tied to our emotions. Min makes it snow. I make everyone look like they rubbed their heads on balloons.”

“Funny,” She said with a chuckle, then shifted her focus back to Minseok. “To answer your second question. What would you have done if you knew I was alive?”

“I— I would have searched for you.” He conceded since there was no point in lying. “Possibly gotten myself kicked out or maybe even killed. Excellency liked to make sure I knew my place, he wouldn’t have hesitated.”

“No, he would not. You’re so much like your father. He knew he’d die going against  _ Excellency. _ ” She sneered at the moniker. “Such a pompous bastard.”

“Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Were you? Did you love him?”

“I did at one point. Your father, too. We were supposed to be bonded, but things fell apart. Your father and I have loved each other since we were kids. Much like you and Jongdae. Then,  _ he _ came. It was the perfect puzzle piece, like Yixing is to you.”

“I thought poly bondings were forbidden?” Jongdae asked. “I mean, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol did it behind the council's back, but no one else even dared to ask.”

“It wasn’t forbidden until Excellency said so. His embarrassment and ego made him turn against the old rules. Well, that and it weakens you to be separated,” She said with a poignant look. 

“Yeah, this one we are definitely leaving for.” Yixing laughed, pressed a kiss to Minseok’s cheek, and reached for Jongdae. “Come on. Let’s go see how Myeon’s holding up.”

“Actually,” Minseok said, “Can we? Uh, how would you feel about, um, a true bonding ceremony? Preferably soon? Before my mother, you know?”

“Of course.” Yixing said at the same time as Jongdae’s shouted, “Yes.” Both of them pounced, knocking Minseok to his back and attaching their lips to either side of his neck.

“Guys. I know you’re happy, but can you not.”

“I would apologize. Know what? I’ll just keep my mouth shut,” Jongdae said.

“Incorrigible,” Minseok muttered, struggling to sit up. “Mom, will you be there?”

“You think I’d miss it?” She laughed when it dawned on her soon-to-be son-in-laws that she was still in the room. “I’ll go make arrangements.

“It’s already done, and it's about goddamn time!” A familiar voice called.

Minseok looked up to see Baekhyun, hands on his hips with a knowing grin on his face.

“What the fuck?” 


	9. Chapter 9

“What the actual fuck!” Minseok shouted, jumping to his feet. “I watched you die.”

“We,” Jongdae cut in. “We watched you die.”

“Surprise, bitches!” Baekhyun laughed, then bowed. “Sorry, Momma Kim. I can’t help myself.”

As Baekhyun moved, Minseok saw a slight shimmer around his friend. “Baek? You did die, didn’t you?”

“Yup,” He whispered, turning transparent, then solid again. “It takes a lot of concentration. I’m working on it. Just don’t freak out if I pass through walls or some shit like that. You know me, I’m lazy, and it’s easier to just be my ghostly self.”

“He got the lazy part right,” Kyungsoo pushed him aside, Chanyeol just behind him.

“Oh, God, I need to sit down again.” Minseok flopped back onto the bed.

“Are you,” Yixing asked Yeol and Soo, “like him?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun said, popping his lips for emphasis. “I’m special.”

“You’re special alright,” Chanyeol groaned, however the smile he wore gave away his fondness. “Minseok’s ice and Momma Kim’s magic saved us. We couldn’t get lucky enough with this one. He’s even more of a menace now. Here I thought we’d finally have some peace and quiet.”

“Park Chanyeol, you shut your mouth before you make yourself cry!”

“I hate to say it, but he’s right.” Kyungsoo grinned. “That said, we’re going to go let Baekkie be a pest elsewhere. Best to be prepared for all sorts of shenanigans.”

“His favorite thing is,” Chanyeol smirked when Jongdae shrieked, “going invisible and pinching butts.”

“Damn you, Baek,” Jongdae whined, rubbing his behind.

“Only I can pinch the butt. You go bother your boyfriends,” Yixing said, wrapping an arm around Jongdae.

“What about Minseok?” Baek’s voice floated through the air.

“Touch me, and you’re dead!”

“Too late.” Baekhyun laughed, and Minseok yelped, peering up at nothing. “Already dead, remember?”

“Let’s go, Byun.” Kyungsoo scruffed him like he would a puppy, which was quite jarring since he was still hidden from sight.

“Huh. He doesn’t need to be corporeal to do that?” Minseok asked.

“No, but if he really doesn’t want to be caught— See,” Soo pointed across the room.

“Again, it takes a lot of concentrating on my part. I think the bond has a lot to do with how easily Yeol and Soo can touch me,” Baekhyun panted, even though he didn’t need to breathe. “You know because they’re people I want, uh, am okay with touching me.”

“Interesting.” Minseok sat up, watching his teammates leave.

“What’s got your brain on fire?” Mrs. Kim sat next to him.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure. I feel like I’m missing something. It's like there’s too much going on inside my head to see clearly. Something about the bonding and, ugh, I don’t know.”

“You’ll figure it out.” 

She hugged him, then moved to sit in the chair, letting Dae and Xing take over comforting. Minseok wished she had stayed closer but knew he needed his bond mates to settle his pounding heart.

It was downright pointless to stress over it. The execution decree was final, and set for the evening, allowing time for the bonding ceremony. He’d take the little time he had left and cherish it forever. Which was exactly what his mother told him to do. 

Despite being up for over twenty-four hours, Minseok and Jongdae stayed up chatting with Mrs. Kim. Yixing tried, he honestly did, but fell asleep not long after they had finally eaten. Even healed, those injuries still took their toll. Minseok wasn’t complaining. Yixing dozed off with his head pillowed on Minseok’s thigh. He spent the next hour happily running fingers through his hair while simultaneously stifling his laughter to not wake him. His mother had been regaling them with stories as she affectionately called them, the glory days.

They lost track of time listening to the story of how his parents met. It was quite similar to Jongdae and Minseok’s beginning, except that neither of them were orphans. Minseok’s mother was a bit of an enigma. Female hunters were exceedingly rare. Minseok’s father took it upon himself to protect her. They spent all of their time together, whether it be training or sneaking out of the facility, causing trouble. By her fourteenth birthday, Momma Kim knew she would marry him.

As it turns out, Minseok took after his father. Momma Kim had been dropping hints for months before they finally got together. Jongdae couldn’t contain himself, poking Minseok in the side while smothering his snorting into his elbow. He managed to pull himself together enough to speak. “Momma Kim, you have no idea. Eight years. Eight flipping years! It took everything I had not to shout at him.”

“We did take to calling him a dumbass,” Yixing mumbled without opening his eyes. “Sometimes multiple times a day.”

“I’m not surprised,” She grinned. “Yixing, are you still with us?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yixing sat up, leaning his head on Minseok’s shoulder, stretching out, so his palm landed on Jongdae’s knee. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he felt the need to be touching them both. Mainly because the glint in Mrs. Kim’s eyes betrayed how important this conversation was becoming. 

“My husband was skittish, not that he didn’t have confidence in himself, but he couldn’t quite grasp how I felt about him. It took a lot of convincing.” 

“So far, so good with this one.” Jongdae leaned on Minseok’s other shoulder.

“Will you ever stop picking on me?” He groaned, shoving him away.

“I hope not. Your father and I teased each other constantly. It was when he stopped I knew we had a problem. Not that kind of problem!” Mrs. Kim said, seeing their faces fall. “What I mean is, my husband would try to go off on his on,” she shot Yixing a pointed glance, “I know he was trying to protect me, and I understand it. I don’t agree with it, but I get it.”

“Do you think he would still be alive?” Minseok couldn’t stop himself.

“That’s a difficult question, Minnie,” She sighed. “For you three, it worked out. For your father and me, not so much. I would like to say, yes, he’d be alive when, in reality, we’d both be dead. Keeping that in mind, and everything that followed it, I would have— No, that’s wrong. I still managed to watch you grow and find love of your own. Promise me something, all of you?”

“Okay.” Jongdae agreed while Minseok said, “What?” and Yixing simply nodded.

“Promise me you’ll stick together. You may want to withhold things, just remember, there’s safety in numbers. You’ll protect each other better that way. Even if you need to do something alone, which will happen, be open about it.”

Different variations of “I promise” or “I agree” rang out.

“Good. Now, get some sleep. You get married in four hours.” She stood, kissed them all on the cheek, and walked to the door.

“Mom?”

“Yes, baby?”

“You’ll be there, right? I’ll see you again?”

“You think I have somewhere better to be? I wouldn’t miss it for the world, love. Sleep, Minnie.” She shut the light off and pulled the door closed.

Rest didn’t come easy, even with Jongdae and Yixing curled around him. His contentment at finally having his feelings returned was at war with the anguish of losing his mother. Not to mention, his team was back. Granted, they’d have to work out how Baekhyun would fit in. Minseok could only imagine. Baek was a reckless fucker when he was alive, what the hell would a ghost version do with nothing to lose? Especially if Soo and Yeol were in trouble. That was a headache he had no interest in exploring.

Wait! What was it that saved Baekhyun? And would it save his mother? Minseok hadn’t a clue what Baek’s ‘life’ was like now. Would he have chosen this if he were given the option? Would his mother? To have to choose between the two halves of her heart. He couldn’t fathom picking between Dae and Xing. He had to talk to Baek.

Now, he just had to wiggle his way out from under his soon-to-be husbands. Well damn. Husbands. Wasn’t that something? Minseok had barely moved an inch when Jongdae squeezed him tighter, and Yixing pressed his lips along his collarbone, whispering for him to wait till morning, both of them adamant to not let him go. Minseok’s thoughts slowed as he settled into their warmth and fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

“Good morning, Hyungs.” Sehun sauntered into the room, serving trays in hand. “The rest of the Hyungs are running around setting everything up.”

“Oh, God. They’re making a big fuss over this?” Jongdae asked, slipping from the bed to help Sehun at the table. 

“From what I’ve, ahem, overheard,” he smirked, “it’s both a celebration of you three getting your heads out of your asses and a return to the old ways. Whatever that means. I know Baek, Soo, and Yeol are super excited. Junmyeon is keeping them from going overboard. Which is hysterical because he keeps getting all misty-eyed.”

“Did you catch the insult in that fluffy rant?” Minseok asked.

“Pretty sure it's only an insult to you, love. Sehun was only being polite by adding us to the dumbassery.” Yixing placed a kiss to Minseok’s cheek then gave a little push to get out of bed.

“Something else you should know,” Sehun said from the door. “They’ve postponed the execution. Momma Kim and Councilor Yoh, or #5 as we knew him have invited the coven.”

“My mother and father?” Yixing’s voice dropped to a whisper. “How? They disowned me when I chose this.”

“I don’t know about that,” Sehun said. “See you soon.”

Minseok and Yixing settled at the table where Jongdae was plating breakfast. He shared a look with Minseok as he passed the plate over. Yixing was staring wide-eyed at the floor, the news of his parents weighing heavily on him. 

“You okay,” Minseok asked when Yixing had done nothing more than push his food around.

“I don’t know. I imagine this is how you felt in a way.” Yixing sighed and finally took a bite.

“In some ways, yes. What makes you think they disowned you?”

“Yeah, I’m having a hard time believing that,” Jongdae said.

Yixing got up and rummaged through his pockets for his wallet. He pulled out a crumpled, envelope and handed it to Minseok. The letter inside was worn, the ink faded in places as if Yixing read it often. Minseok’s heart sank as he read the hateful words. He gently passed the tattered paper to Jongdae, who looked just as gutted as Minseok felt. 

Jongdae reread it twice. “Yixing?”

“Hmm?”

“Who wrote this?”

“My father?”

Minseok realized what Jongdae was getting at. “I don’t think so. He wrote some of the spells in your book, right?”

“He did, why?” Yixing’s brows wrinkled.

“I think this is forged, Xing.” Jongdae slid it across the table. “Granted, it’s a stellar attempt, but look here.”

Snatching the paper, Yixing studied the letters. If he looked hard enough, he could see it. Minor differences but differences all the same. “Fuck! I think you’re right. All these years? I’m a terrible son. God, will they ever forgive me?”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Jongdae wrapped him up in a hug.

This time as they kissed, Minseok felt only fondness and the barest hint of want building. It was odd, after denying it for so long, to let desire wash over him. He wouldn’t act on it. It wasn’t time for that yet, but soon, he hoped. Once they were fully bonded, and the drama settled a bit.

“Like that will ever happen, Minnie.” Yixing chuckled, leaning on Jongdae, both grinning.

“I said that out loud?”

“You do that often. How do you think we knew how you felt?” Jongdae laughed.

“You mumbled the entire time you were in the infirmary. Three days. Three whole days I listened to you grieve our team while begging for us to be okay. You know what it was like for me when you woke up?” Yixing gestured for Minseok to join them.

“I love you. Both of you.” Minseok kissed Jongdae the turned for Yixing.

“About fucking time,” Jongdae whispered, squeezing tighter while getting a front-row seat to the, in his humble opinion, best view in the world. “I’ve waited years for that.”

“I have one question,” Minseok mused, blatantly ignoring Jongdae’s whining.” “Who gave you that letter?”

“Who do you think?” Yixing answered.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

After Minseok and Jongdae left, Yixing sat in a daze. His loves had departed under the pretense of preparing themselves for the ceremony, but Yixing knew they were giving him space. His mother and father were on their way, and he had no idea how he’d face them.

At just sixteen, Yixing’s reaction to their supposed rejection was volatile. He wrote back to them, denouncing his rights to the coven. He should have realized when Excellency fueled his rage, giving instructions on the wording of his letter. Yixing heaved a sigh, head dropping into his hands. Even with the time that had passed, he missed them terribly. Would they ever forgive him?

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

Yixing dropped to his knees. “High Priest.”

“I’ll have none of that,” The coven leader insisted. “Go hug your mother, son.”

She moved before he did, enveloping Yixing in a tight embrace. “We know. We’ve always known. 

“I’m sorry, Ma. Ba, I beg of you,” Yixing mumbled into his mother’s shoulder.

“I’ve already said there’s no need for this.” High Priest, Zhang waved a dismissive hand. “You’ve never been removed from our coven rankings. Nor has Priestess Kim.”

“Minseok’s mother?”

“Yes,” Yixing’s mother nodded. “The witch, who was my best friend. We can’t begin to tell you how pleased we are with this match. Jongdae, too. Although I do wish his parents were around for this.”

“You knew Jongdae’s parents?” He leaned back to properly look at her. 

“Barely. His mother was non-gifted. We didn’t know who his father was,” His father explained. “We’ve had Jongdae monitored from the time he was two. By five, we knew. His skill level is remarkable. Some warlocks train for years and cannot handle lightning.”

“Ba?” Yixing whispered, withdrawing from his mother’s arms. “How did Dae end up here if the coven wanted him?”

“Later, my son. We’ll tell you everything later. Your beloveds should be part of that discussion, along with Councilor Yoh and Priestess Kim.” High Priest Zhang promised, tugging his son into a hug of his own. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ba.”

“Come now, son. Let’s get you dressed, hmm?” His mother winked. “We shouldn’t keep those handsome young men waiting any longer.

The converted trial room appeared to have many uses. The chairs from yesterday's meeting were lined in rows and covered with red silk. Yixing’s steps faltered as he took in the crowd. His entire coven came, including his three childhood best friends. Tao and Yifan seemed just as excited as his parents were. Yixing knew he was in for it when everything was said and done, given the stubborn set to Luhan’s jaw. Yixing should have known none of them would have disowned him. How could he have let Excellency convince him that they did?

Jongdae and Minseok stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for him. For now, Yixing would put aside those worries and focus on what he waited for, for what felt like forever. His loves beamed at him, each holding out a hand. No, Yixing would not spare a single thought for the monster that tried to steal everything from them. 

The ceremony itself had very few spoken words. There were no traditional wedding vows. Each of them offered both their partners a ring. Yixing stared down at the two thin silver bands adorning his finger. Their weight was physically insignificant, but emotionally, Yixing thought he could soar. 

They leaned into each other, sharing a quiet moment in their happiness, then placed their left hands together. High Priest Zhang bound them together with a violet ribbon symbolizing  spirituality, wisdom, devotion, and peace to be bestowed on their union. 

Mrs. Kim tied the blue ribbon next, a wish for peace, truth, wisdom, protection, and patience. Finally, Junmyeon stepped forward, standing in for Jongdae’s parents. He wrapped the red ribbon in hopes for there to always be love, health, and strength between them.

The entire coven burst into applause and shouts for joy. Baekhyun materialized beside them, grumbling, “I’m jealous. You guys had the cooler bonding.”

“You know, you are entitled to a renewal now that the hunters have welcomed the return of magic. Isn’t that so, High Priest?” Councilor Yoh laughed as Baek’s mouth dropped open.

“Why’d you have to go and tell him that?” Kyungsoo groaned. “One public spectacle was enough for me.”

“You know you’ll give in to him. Don’t even lie, Soo.” Jongdae patted his shoulder.

“There will be plenty of time to discuss more ceremonies later. I hope our newly bonded will forgive me, but some pressing matters need to be dealt with.” Councilor Yoh apologized with a bow. 

“I thank you for bearing witness to our great joy today,” High Priest Zhang announced to the coven. “And for welcoming my son, his beloveds, and the hunters back into our circle. Together, we are stronger.”

“Together, we are stronger.” The coven responded.

They moved to leave, some offered bows, others tapped their hearts three times before they left. Yixing had almost forgotten the greeting. It was one of the highest ways to show respect. Yixing had to squeeze his husbands a little after that. Even more when he saw his friends have stayed behind. He would have to wait to speak with them, though. 

“Now, I need the current circle of six, Junmyeon and his two trainees,” Councilor Yoh called, “and the three coven members who wish to join.”

“What?” Yixing’s head snapped towards his childhood friends.

“Why so surprised, Xing? We used to talk about the old ways all the time.” Yifan clapped him on the back.

“Yeah, only one of us actually pulled it off,” Luhan muttered, unable to hide the bitterness and hurt in his tone.

“Come, now, Lu.” Tao wrapped an arm around him. “You know there’s more to it. Yixing didn’t abandon us.”

“I did, though. And I’m sorry.” Yixing reached out, only for Luhan to huddle in on himself. He dropped his arm with a sigh.

“You were lied to, Yixing. You too, Han.”

“Priestess Kim is right. We were all lied to.” Priestess Zhang nodded. “Let us turn our attention to the man responsible, shall we?”

Excellency was held in one of the cells that he, himself, had custom made. One of the ones Yixing was to be detained in. It rendered magic completely useless. Neither the coven or the council of hunters used torture in their interrogations, unlike Excellency. His tactics were barbaric. So they were left with quite a dilemma.

“I cannot resort to using such techniques. It goes against my entire belief system,” High Priest Zhang sighed. 

“Against my better judgment, I am in agreement.” Councilor Yoh nodded.

“Do you know what he could tell us?” Minseok raised his voice. 

“Calm down, Minseok.” Councilor Yoh warned.

“He tortured my husband, murdered my best friend, held my mother prisoner, and took my father’s life. I think I have plenty of reason to be anything other than calm!”

“Baby,” Momma Kim said. “I know you’re angry. And you have every right to be, but you will not stoop to his level. It’s what he wants.”

Minseok risked a glance at the man in question. He smiled like a shark. Damn it. They were right. It’s what he wanted, to turn Minseok into a monster just like him, to make Minseok the son he always said he was. The ultimate victory over them all. 

“I’m sorry.” Minseok deflated into the arm of his husbands. “Revenge isn’t the answer.”

“Come now, Minseok.” Excellency barked out a harsh laugh. “You want nothing more than to make me feel the pain you’ve felt your entire life. Always wondering if you were good enough. If you’d ever know love? I made sure you were alone, hid your mother right under your nose, and kept you from giving in to the two people who love you the most. You think your bond will save you?”

“Your jealousy is showing, Excellency,” Yixing taunted, moving to Minseok’s side. “You said it yourself. ‘The two people who love him the most.’ You think either Jongdae or myself would stand by while you try to corrupt him.”

“Fuck corruption. You think we’d let you continue to hurt him?” Jongdae asked, flanking opposite Yixing. “You have no idea what you’re up against.”

“Excellency stood, the chains barely hindering him. “You think you can contain me? This room renders you obsolete. My power is unlimited.”

With a wave of his hand, Excellency had Yixing and Jongdae pinned to the wall. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol next to them. Baekhyun couldn’t maintain his body, slipping into a shadow of himself. Excellency turned his head, facing the newcomers from the coven, gave a flick of the wrist, and they, too, flew across the room. Even the High priest was frozen in place. 

“What weak and helpless beings your friends are. They’re no match for me.” Excellency boomed, fire raging behind his eyes. “Minseok, I am offering everything, a spot at my side, to rule the entire world. All you have to do is release me.”

“I’ve heard about enough of this!” 

Momma Kim rushed forward, not giving Minseok a chance to react. A glint of silver flashed and sunk into Excellency throat. Minseok screamed, and the world went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Six Months Later**

“Come on, Oh Sehun! You can do better than that,” Minseok said, throwing another surge of ice.

“Fire is Chanyeol’s thing, Hyung. What’s wind gonna do?” He whined back.

“You want fire?” Chanyeol whirled flames around the training room.

Sehun handled that a little better, using wind to control the spread. He still couldn’t overtake it, though. Baekhyun materialized beside him. “No! Hyung, don’t take my sight!” Sehun shouted.

“Use it, Sehun. You’ve trained with us for months,” Luhan said. “Every power is accessible to all of us, and you know it. Minseok could burn you alive as easily as Chanyeol could freeze you.”

“But air is more comfortable for me.” Sehun sent gale force winds, knocking them all back.

“If you’re joining us in the field, you need to be able to use everything,” Junmyeon said, flames dancing up his arm. “It’s unnatural to me too.”

“I’m trying.”

The door to the training room opened. “Minseok, you and Myeon are needed for a council meeting. Traces of the demon clan have been found, and we need to know how to proceed. I’ll continue to work with Sehunnie for now.”

“Aw, yes! Momma Kim is much nicer than you assholes.”

“You think so,” Minseok laughed. “Thanks, mom. Don't you dare go easy on him. Seems we’re gonna need him sooner than we thought.” 

“My son, you forget. I’ve studied some of Baekhyun’s propensities for keeping all of you on your toes.” She faded from sight. 

“Minseok, I love your mother!” Baekhyun chuckled, watching Sehun jerk about not able to discern where the next attack would come from.

“Believe me, so do I.”

  
  
  


The war may have been quiet, but it was far from over. Excellency’s demise had left a weakness for the demon clan, leaving them vulnerable and sent them into hiding. Now, there were rumors of a resurgence. The clan preyed on the weak, and there was always an endless supply of susceptible humans at their disposal. The hunters were ready, though, with help from the coven and an influx of trainees. Minseok was confident the bonds between the circle of twelve would lead them to victory. 

  
  
  
  


**Bonus**

  
  


Dinner with his mother was one of Minseok’s favorite things. Sure, they’d all eat in the newly renovated mess hall as they called it, every night. However, his one-on-one time was precious. Albeit, it was a little strange considering his mother didn’t need to eat. It didn’t stop them from enjoying the time. Sometimes, she would quiz him on different events, being that Excellency would burden her with bits and pieces of Minseok’s life, generally in a negative light.

It was one of those nights. Momma Kim asked a million questions about his insecurities, mainly when it came to his husbands before they had married. It all boiled down to Excellency. Between not wanting to choose and poly bondings being forbidden, plus Excellency’s brazen ridicule. Momma Kim was furious, yet she had heard the lies about his shortcomings before. 

Thankfully, by the end of their evening, they both had tears in their eyes from laughter. Momma Kim sent him back to his loves with a kiss on the cheek and a not so subtle wink. Which was mortifying if he thought about it, and he refused to think about his mother anywhere near his sex life. It didn’t stop his mind from wandering to what his husbands could possibly be up to, though. 

Sure enough, Minseok unlocked the door to their suite to find Jongdae and Yixing in bed with clothes thrown everywhere. Neither had heard him come in. Good. Minseok was content to watch for now.

“Mm, babe,” Jongdae whispered and pressed a kiss under Yixing’s ear. “How should we tease Minseok tonight? He’s been gone all day. I say we make him pay for it.”

Oh! So that’s how they played this.

“Don’t care,” Yixing rasped and moaned while Jongdae did who knows what under the covers. “Dae, stop, gonna cum. Want you both.”

“You’ll be good, Xing. Wait for Minnie.” Jongdae smirked as Yixing’s voice broke a second time.

Good, at least Dae tortured them both with wicked hands and a smart mouth. Oh, God. His mouth. His filthy, wicked, wonderful mouth.

As if Dae could hear his inner monologue, he tossed the blanket off, kissing down Yixing’s body to swallow him whole. Minseok covered his mouth to stifle his laughter when Xing cursed. 

Even in the dim light, Minseok saw when Jongdae’s cheeks hollowed, already sharp cheekbones even more defined. Yixing arched, groaning as Dae took him deep again. Minseok saw when Jongdae’s hand ran down his own stomach to grip himself with slow, steady pulls. 

“Fuck! Wait for Minnie, he says. How am I supposed to follow that order when you’ve been teasing me for an hour,” he hissed when Dae moaned around him, the vibration adding to the pleasure, “Kim Jong— oh shit, Jongdae!”

“Hmm?” Jongdae pulled off with a tiny lick, keeping his hand moving over him and glanced over his shoulder at Minseok. “You gonna stand there all night?” 

“I dunno, you’re putting on a pretty good show.”

“Damn it, Minseok. Can you not give him something, ah fuck, Dae.” Yixing’s dissolved into a loud drawn-out moan followed by Jongdae’s breathy laugh.

“Something else to be so smug about?” Minseok finished with a chuckle. “I think he deserves to be smug about this particular talent. His magic, on the other hand.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I thought you were fucking Yixing?”

“Yes, good idea. Just please?” Yixing groaned again.

“Someone’s a little desperate,” Minseok whispered, finally moving towards the bed. “What do you want, love?” 

“You. Dae. Both. I don’t care.” Yixing grabbed Minseok’s collar, panting into a kiss. “Please?”

Leaning over the bed wasn’t the most comfortable, but Minseok didn’t mind as long as he got in on some of the action. 

“Xingie, my love?” Minseok whispered between kisses. “Can I ask you to wait a little longer?”

“Hmm, if you promise to make it worth the wait,” he sucked in a sharp breath, “and get this fucker off of me.”

“You got it.” Minseok shifted, standing behind Jongdae, hooking his arms around his chest, and hauled him into a kneeling position. 

“Hey! What the fuck?” Jongdae mumbled.

“Time for a little payback, huh, Yixing?” 

“Oh, yes. Only,” he paused, panting as he sat himself up against the headboard. “Let me catch my breath first.” 

“No worries, love.” He winked over Jongdae’s shoulder, letting his hand trail lightly over his skin.

“Don’t tease,” Jongdae huffed, then whined as Minseok stroked him oh-so-slowly with a loose fist.

“Seems to me, you’re in no position to make demands, my dear.” 

“If you think I’m— ah, fuck,” Jongdae groaned. Minseok tightened his grip, ramping up to a harsh pace, knowing exactly how Jongdae liked it. “Oh, god. You suck!”

“Do I?” Minseok chuckled and shoved him face-first to the bed, next to Yixing.

Jongdae tried to squirm away, knowing he was in for it with Minseok’s playful behavior. That, and he really worked himself up while showing no mercy to poor Yixing. Now he’d have to face the wrath of them both.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Yixing said while pulling Dae back to lean against his chest.

“You should see how pissed he is.”

Minseok grinned and crawled into Jongdae’s lap, acting like he was going to kiss him, but turned his head at the last second to catch Yixing’s lips instead. Jongdae grumbled in between them, frustrated that in his current position, he couldn’t even watch them. He wiggled, trying to get their attention.

“Something wrong, Honey?” Yixing asked while Minseok stretched, digging around in the nightstand, tossing lube and condoms within reach.

“Stop playing around.” He wiggled again, making Yixing hiss.

“You can dish it out but can’t take it, huh?” Minseok laughed when the only response he got was unintelligible muttering. “Hold him tight, Xing.”

The click of the plastic cap echoed around the room. Minseok coated his hand and reached for Jongdae. He took his time, slow, gentle strokes until Dae writhed against Yixing, whimpering for Minseok to go faster. 

“Lover, you’d better move on before one or both of us are out of the game here,” Yixing grunted, hips rolling up against Jongdae’s skin. 

“Please, Minnie. Please,” he whimpered.

“What about Xingie?” 

“I’ll happily have his mouth while you have him.”

“Dae?”

“Less talking, more touching.” Jongdae pulled Minseok in for a heated kiss.

“Lie down, babe. I’ll take care of you.”

“Nope,” Yixing whispered, taking the lube from his hand and tossed it towards Jongdae. “Let him do it himself, it's what he deserves. You come kiss on me until he’s ready.”

“Maybe get him out of those clothes while you’re at it,” Jongdae teased then sighed as he slipped the first finger in.

Yixing seconded the request, deft fingers making quick work of stripping Minseok bare. “Much better.”

“Go ahead, Yixing. Make him as desperate as we are.” Jongdae stuttered and moaned, sliding a second finger beside the first.

They moved at the same time, eager to get their hands and mouths on the other. Yixing kissed under Minseok’s ear, teeth scraping gently, hands running over his skin, tugging him forward, grinding their erections together.

Minseok stifled his moans, burying his face in Yixing’s neck when he finally took ahold of him. Jongdae, on the other hand, let himself be heard whispering praise and instructions while he continued to work himself open.

Minseok pulled back enough to roll his eyes at Yixing. It seemed he had the same thought. They shared a smile and ambushed him, Yixing claiming Dae’s lips while Minseok set to work, marking up his chest and stomach. Jongdae trembled beneath them.

“Jesus, how am I supposed to—” Jongdae broke off when Minseok slapped his hand away and pushed in with two fingers. “Fuck, Minseok.”

Working Dae hard and fast, Minseok rutted against his hip, letting Jongdae feel how hard he was. How much he wanted him. Jongdae arched, clenching around Minseok’s fingers, patience wearing thin.

“A little more, Dae,” Yixing whispered. 

“Please?” He whimpered and cried out as Minseok added another finger.

“Patience, love. Almost there.”

Minseok pushed in deep, curled his fingers, smiled as Yixing swallowed Jongdae’s gasps. They brought Jongdae close, twice, before he reached his limit, shoving them both away.

“Fuck, enough. Just fuck me already!”

Jongdae rolled, pinning Yixing under him, kisses rough and desperate. Minseok took a moment to just watch, the way their mouths moved. The way Dae’s hips moved with a mind of their own, rutting against Xing. God, he loved them.

“We love you, too.” Yixing’s tossed the condom at him with a grin. 

“Hurry up, asshole,” Jongdae quipped, positioning himself in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Minseok rolled the condom on and applied a little more lube. “Ready?”

Yixing’s gasps were answer enough. It seems Jongdae had started without him. Okay, then. Dae wanted to play. Minseok would play right back. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as Minseok entered him, fingers digging into Yixing’s thighs. 

“Come on, Minnie. Move.”

“Don’t you have something else to be using that mouth for?” 

Ignoring Minseok’s infuriating stillness, Jongdae dropped down, hooked his arm under Yixing’s thighs, and licked him from base to tip. Yixing jerked, a whine leaving his lips as warm wet heat enveloped him.

Jongdae let out a breathy laugh, feeling Minseok unconsciously give the tiniest thrust forward. He squeezed and wiggled, drawing Minseok's attention back to the task at hand. 

Well, okay, then. You want it, you got it. Minseok pulled back only to slam forward. He adjusted his grip on Jongdae’s hips and did it again. This time it was followed with a dirty, wet sound, Jongdae working his throat as Yixing cursed. 

Watching as Jongdae’s head bobbed up and down, Minseok matched his pace to it, losing himself to the tight heat of his husband. Yixing stared up at him, bottom lip between his teeth.

It was too good. Minseok had no idea how long they’d been at it, only knew the pleasure coursing through him. Yixing’s voice broke up half an octave, fingers in Jongdae’s hair as he pulsed down his throat.

“Min, babe. Wait a second,” Yixing panted, catching his breath.

Then he pushed Jongdae up and back, pressed fully against Minseok’s chest. Yixing moved closer, kissing Minseok over his shoulder while taking Jongdae in hand. 

The combination of Yixing working him, and the change in angle had Jongdae chanting curses in a steady stream.

“Xing, faster,” he groaned, titled his hips, groaned again. “Fuck, Minnie. There! Oh, God. Harder. Fuck! Please?”

Half a dozen quick hard thrust had them both going over. Jongdae’s name a harsh growl in the back of Minseok’s throat. Yixing’s held them while they trembled, coming down from their highs.

They laid in the stillness, sharing sweet kisses, Jongdae uncharacteristically quiet as he loved on his husbands. 

“Come on. Let’s shower and go to bed.” Minseok yawned. “I’m exhausted, and we’re supposed to start the hunt for the new lair tomorrow.”

“Do we have to?” Jongdae burrowed closer, knowing it was no use. Minseok and Yixing both were too much of clean freaks to let it slide until morning.

Once cleaned and showered, Minseok curled into bed between them, content to let himself be cuddled to sleep. That is until his phone chimed.

“Oh, please don’t need me. Please don’t need me.” He mumbled, unlocking his phone, then snorted at the message.

*Junmyeon- Baek and I came by to run something by you. It can wait until morning. Meeting time changed until noon. Good night!

*Baekhyun- You’re welcome! -followed by six eggplant and squirt emojis.

He shook his head, laughing at Jongdae’s reaction when he handed him the phone. 

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Yixing’s asked, pulling Minseok closer.

“Nope.”

“Love you.”

“Me too! Me too.” Jongdae curled himself around his back.

“I love you, too. Both of you.”

Minseok drifted off, warm and happy, with a heart so full it could burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it. This is my first time writing a poly relationship. I hope I did okay.
> 
> A special thanks goes to my beta. You're attention to detail and kind words are much appreciated. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> To the prompter and mods. Thank you, I hope I did this justice.
> 
> And as always. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
